Eevees, Eevees, Everywhere
by Jenna aka Kitty
Summary: Ash and co. come into a new town. What? Team Rocket? an eevee breeder? and what it this family curse? All the eevee evolutions are here, and another is coming. Read to find out how. Chapter 13 is up!
1. Meet The Couple

Eevees, Eevees, Everywhere  
  
Disclaimer: I'm Jenna and I don't own Pokemon, I don't own Ash, or Misty, or Brock, I don't even own this damn computer. *Brakes down, and cries*  
  
(From Yu-Gi-Oh) Joey: awww, come on Jenna...  
  
Me: *weeping* wait I forgot one: Disclaimer, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh *cries again*  
  
Joey: *hugs Jenna* No, but you wrote this fan fic  
  
Me: *stops crying* your right *Kisses Joey, and smiles* Thank you for reminding me  
  
Joey: *blushes*  
  
Me: On with the story! Oh and if you like it, read Jade Necklace with me and Joey, please  
  
Joey: *whispers* I'm in this one too  
  
***********************************************************  
  
It was a hot and sunny morning. The grass was dewy and the wind was quietly whistling it's beautiful tune as a girl walked up the steep hill. She was carrying a brown paper bag over flowing with fruit and vegetables. She had long brown hair that went to her shoulders in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a light shade of blue and she was about 16. She wore a light blue tank top that was swirled with white and a simple pair of dark blue flare jeans. She stopped on the top and looked down at the path she just walked up.  
  
"Come on Penny" She said, and a small pikachu ran up to her.  
  
"Piiii..." said Penny in a tiered tone.  
  
"Don't worry, were almost home" she looked around and spotted a bench "look, we can take a short break on that bench"  
  
"Pi, pi" she said gratefully and hopped on to the bench. The girl also sat down and decided to rest. She set the bag on the bench and looked at where they where. They were actually on a small mountain and over looked the small town of Aqua. It was a small town but so beautiful when night came, and so dangerous. She almost fell asleep if not for some thing that was creeping be hide her. She knew someone was there, 3 of them, 2 human, 1 pokemon. She quickly turned around and saw them with a quick glimpse before they stole her bag. There was a man, with short blue hair, a woman, with long pink hair, and a meowth.  
  
"Hey give that back" she said and was quickly on her feet. They didn't say any thing, but they ran back down she had just came up "Come on Penny"  
  
"Chu" said Penny and they chased the thieves.  
  
They chased the thieves in to town and the criminals where beginning to tier, but the girl, who had been running up and down the mountain all her life, didn't break a sweat. Surprisingly they stopped right in front of 3 new people the girl had never seen. One guy was taller than the others, with black hair and a darker toned skin. The girl was the middle height of the others, and she had bright orange hair. She also carried a Togipi. The shorter boy had black hair with an official pokemon league hat and he had a pikachu on his shoulder. But the girl didn't pay much attention to them.  
  
"Hey, give me back my food." Said the girl  
  
"No" said the pink haired woman "we stole it fair and square."  
  
"There isn't any thing 'fair' about stealing," she said  
  
"There is when your part of Team Rocket." said the man with blue hair  
  
"Go Penny" said the girl and Penny hopped in from of her to fight. "Use agility"  
  
"Go Arboc" said the pink head and she through a pokeball. A large dark purple snake with a large hood came out with his fangs bared" poison sting" the snake spit needle like poison at Penny. Penny dodged but slipped on the still wet morning grass. "Wrap attack" the Arboc began to wrap its tail around Penny  
  
"Static field" said the girl. Penny tensed and a small electric force field surrounded her about a foot around her. Arboc didn't see the attack and ran right into it. It was jolted and sent flying. Penny was exosted after her defense and fell backwards. "Penny, are you alright?"  
  
"Kaaa" she said warily. Arboc shook off the numbing pain and dived for the helpless pikachu. The girl started to go to Penny, but a yellow blur came by and moved the pikachu out of harm's way, and Arboc slammed it's mouth into the ground. Another pikachu had carried Penny, brittle style, setting her down off to the sidelines, then faced the Arboc. At first the girl was confused as to were the other pikachu had come from but heard one of the strangers speak.  
  
"OK Pikachu, now" it was the shorter boy with the official pokemon league hat. The pikachu stiffened and electricity built up. The Arboc shook it's head to get its thoughts strait and glared at pikachu. It realized the attack and became worried. Its eyes grew wide and it sweat dropped. The energy built up and pikachu released it. Electricity hit the Arboc and sent it flying in to the thieves, making them drop the produce bag. The red head caught the bag.  
  
"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGIAN," they yelled as they disappeared into the sky. The girl ran over to the 2 pikachu and bent down.  
  
"Penny?" said the girl, holding the unconscious pikachu's head. Penny opened her eyes and the girl smiled." are you going to be alright?"  
  
"Chu" she said brightly. The strangers then walked over to her.  
  
"Thank you" said the girl, standing up with Penny in her arms  
  
"No problem" said the taller guy, then he took her hand and looked into her eyes "we love to save beautiful women as your self." she just stared at him until the red head grabbed his ear and pulled him away. The shorter boy sweat dropped but quickly recovered.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ash Katchum" He said  
  
"Nice to meet you Ash, I'm Jenna" said the girl with the pikachu in her arms "and who are your friends" Jenna and Ash sweat dropped as they saw the red head telling the guy off.  
  
"That is Misty and Brock" said Ash  
  
"Dose Brock always do that?" She asked  
  
"Yep" He said.  
  
Then they heard some one yell "Jenna! Hey Jenna!" Jenna turned around to see a guy running towards her. He had blond blonde hair that was about 3 inches long and a little untidy. He wore blue jeans, a white shirt, with a green jacket. He was around 16 with brown eyes. He was a little taller than her and she knew him.  
  
"Joey!" She said happily, and he was soon right up to her.  
  
"JennaIheardtherewasaTeamRocketattackagainandyouweretherandyouhadjustleftthe storeandIthoughthatyouwereintroublesoIranto..." He said so fast that no one could under stand so Jenna just covered his mouth with her hand and he stopped babbling.  
  
"Joey, you can babble like an idiot later" she said calmly "It's getting late and I don't want to be here at night" she removed her hand and he nodded getting serious.  
  
He cleared his throat and looked at the 3 strangers "And who are they?" He asked. By now Brock and Misty had stopped there bickering and were standing on either side of Ash.  
  
"This is Ash, Misty, and Brock" She said pointing to each one in turn. "They helped me get my groceries back" Misty held the said bag, still sense she caught it. bag in one arm Togipi in the other.  
  
"So why are they here?" He asked suspiciously. She gave him a 1/2 hearted punch in the arm.  
  
"Don't be so rude" she scolded, Penny was maneuvered to the other arm and she took the bag from Misty. Joey then took the bag from her and stood there. Jenna gave him a warm smile "Thank you" then she looked at her new friends. "Guys, this is Joey, my boyfriend. He can be rude some times but really sweet on others." they saw a blush crawl up to his face "Any way, would you like to stay the night?"  
  
Joey gagged. He was caught by surprise that Jenna would ask strangers to her house. "What?" he said in a surprised tone. "Jenna..."  
  
"Joey, if you want to come over too, you can" She said sweetly. He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair in frustration. He pulled her away a little off to the side, away from her new friends. When they were a few feet away, he turned to her and stared her in the eyes.  
  
"Jenna..." He said warningly  
  
"Joey..." she said equally warningly  
  
"Jenna, you just met these people, they could be..."  
  
"Joey, if they were, then they wouldn't have saved Penny" there was a pause, in which Joey sighed and shook his head.  
  
'She can be soooo stubborn' He thought 'Oh well, she can tell, if any one can...' "Fine, I'll come too" She smiled  
  
"Good" and she turned back to her new friend. "So, what do you say?"  
  
"Sure" said Ash and Brock. Misty hit them both in the back of the head.  
  
"Now what'd we do" complained Ash. Misty gave him a glare and turned back to Jenna with a smile.  
  
"We wouldn't want to intrude...We could always stay at the Pokemon Center"  
  
"You really can't..." Jenna said trailing off  
  
"Why not?" asked Brock  
  
"Because, no one can sleep there, they don't allow trainers to sleep there anymore," snapped Joey. Jenna hit him in the gut with her elbow. "Owwww, Hey, why'd you do that?" He was slightly doubled over  
  
"Because, your being a big jerk" She said angrily "You should try some common curtsy"  
  
"Why can't we stay at the Pokemon Center?" asked Ash. Jenna looked at the sky to see the slowly setting sun. She got a little worried and looked back at them.  
  
"I'd be more than happy to explain, but I won't here, It's dangerous here at night" and she started to walk back to the mountain, starting to pull Joey with her "Come on Romeo, you won't make it home before dark, we mite make it to my house if we go now" He grunted and stood up strait, following her. The new arrivals stared for a moment, and then exchanged glances; they shrugged at each other and also followed.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Me: What's wrong???  
  
Joey: Not a cliffhanger!!!  
  
Me: *evil laugh* Yes a cliffy  
  
Joey: *sulks*  
  
Me: Hey Joey, How'd you get into the story???  
  
Joey: *stops sulking and stands up picking up Jenna, smiles* I wanted to be with you  
  
Me: *Blushes* OK *Hugs him*  
  
Joey: *Sighs in relief. Turns to readers* Please R&R, or Jenna here won't write any more. 


	2. The Eevee Breeder

Eevees, Eevees, Everywhere  
  
Me: *comes back from school* I'm Back!  
  
Joey: *Jumps up and hugs Jenna* Yes!!!  
  
Me: But you gotta say it  
  
Joey: *Groans* Jenna dose not own Pokemon/Yu-Gi-Oh, But she owns April.  
  
Me: Good on with the fic!!!  
  
Joey: Finally!!!  
  
Me: *Glares* is that all I'm good for? Fics!!!  
  
Joey: No NO!!! It's that I missed you at school  
  
Me: Awwwwww, Thanks Joey *hugs him*  
  
Joey: *Sighs in relief* Start the fic  
  
********************************************************************  
  
They finally made it up the small mountain just before the sun completely set. Jenna and Joey were at the door completely full of energy, but their new companions were very tiered from the steep hill. "Well we're here," announced Jenna. She unlocked the door and the couple walked in as the new comers gawked at the place. It was a 2 story brown house and was surrounded by a HUGE field. Jenna soon realized that they were still out side of her home. She smiled and walked to the doorframe. "Come on, It's no that exciting to look at" that snapped the out of there temporary trance and they walked in. Inside was a small hall with a door on the side. Joey was waiting for her at the other end still holding the bag. "Well" he looked at her.  
  
"Well what?" He asked  
  
"Open it"  
  
"You're kidding, right?" He asked 1/2 shocked  
  
"No, open it"  
  
"No, I know what will happen" He said; "besides I have the groceries"  
  
"And I've got an injured Penny in my arms, besides that food is for them"  
  
They had a small glaring match and Joey gave in "Fine"  
  
He opened the door a crack and the whole house began to shake. Joey gulped and he was suddenly flung against the wall from a brown and blue blur. Then came little brown and white blurs after that. Soon after the house stopped shaking the brown and white blurs disappeared, along with the food bag. The brown and blue blur remained on Joey. It turned out to be a little girl. She looked like a younger version of Jenna. She had the same hair as Jenna but in a different style and length. Her hair wasn't pulled back and it only came down to her shoulders. She wore a dark blue bandanna on her head witch hid her ears. She wore dark blue jeans and a light blue T- shirt. She also had a fluffy brown thing around her waist, like a belt. She had a death grip hug around Joey's neck and was grinning happily.  
  
"Joey!!!" She squealed "I haven't seen you in sooo long"  
  
"Hey, April" He gasped through her grip. She opened her green eyes to see her sister and some new people. Jenna walked to them and pulled her off her boyfriend, by the back of her shirt. She set the little girl on her feet, facing Ash, Misty, and Brock.  
  
"This is my little sister, April," said Jenna "She is 7 and is very rambunctious" April smiled shyly and quickly hid behind her big sister. Jenna just moved her self back around her little sister. "April this is Ash, Misty and Brock. Say hi, they'll be staying the night"  
  
"Hi" she said and very quickly hid behind her sister again. Jenna rolled her eyes and looked back at Joey, who had just sat up rubbing the back of his head. Jenna walked over to him and bent down.  
  
"Joey are you alright?" she asked. He looked at her and gave her a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. nothin' I'm not used to" He said and stood up. Jenna also stood up. April walked up to him with her head hung. When she looked up she had unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorrwee Joey. I didn't mean to hurt you" she said sadly. She let a tear drop down her cheek. Joey got a bit frantic when girls cried.  
  
"Whoe, don't cry" he said, then remembered they had guests. He took her hand gently and led her in the door. "Come on, I'll talk to you inside"  
  
The others watched as he led her inside. Jenna smiled and mumbled "Modest Joey, as always" she turned back to the others. "Well come on, I'll talk to you" and she also walked in.  
  
They walked in to the living room, which was quite large. It had a TV, a table, a bookshelf, and...giant bean bags. The floor was carpeted with jade green shag rug that seemed really worn down. The book shelf was very large and was filled with books. The TV was quite small, the radio, that was right beside it was bigger. The bean bags were as long as couches but wider and dark blue. There were also 2 arch ways, one to the kitchen, and one went to thr hall way that went to the bed rooms. In the corner was what looked like a small spiral stair case, only it was a spiral ramp case.  
  
Penny noticed she was in side and hopped out off Jenna's arms. She walked over to a smaller bean bag that could easily seat two pikachu, and flopped down on it, she was soon asleep. Jenna looked around and saw a little brown tail with a white tip, poking out of the kitchen. She smiled and walked over to it. She grabbed it and tugged on it lightly. She didn't pull it hard enough to hurt, but enough to drag out a small eevee. The eevee was a light brown and had a small apple in her mouth.  
  
"Hello Lilly" said Jenna pleasantly "And what are you up to?" The little eevee that was Lilly looked back into the kitchen, and pointed with her paw to a larger male eevee that was a darker brown. He was growling at the little one but stopped when Jenna came into veiw. Jenna frowned and let Lilly's tail go. She stood up strait and walked over to him. "Thorn, don't pick on Lilly, I can tell by your sticky face that you've had more than your share of the fruit I brought home" Thorn gave his master a small glare and retreated to the living room toward the ramp case, flicking Lilly off with his tail as he walked by. Jenna sighed and rubbed her temples. "What am I going to do with him?" Lilly came in and sat down in front on her master. Jenna looked at her and smiled. "Lilly, would you like to meet our guests?" She wagged her tail as a yes. Jenna scooped up the little eevee and walked back into the living room.  
  
Her guests had settled them selves on one of the bean bag couches and Jenna sat down in a single bean bag chair. Lilly laid in her lap, feeling safe, and began to eat her apple. "Everyone this is Lilly, she is one of many eevees here"  
  
"How many eevees are there?" asked Brock  
  
"45 and each 1 of the evolutions..." she said and at that remark a Vaporeon, Flareon, Umbreon, Espeon, and a Jolteon came bounding down the stairs...er...ramp. They all bounded to their master and 4 of the 5 started to dog pile Jenna. Jolteon looked at the guests and shot them a glare like Joey's, then slandered into the kitchen. Jenna fought off the affectanant pile of pokemon and laughed "Every time" and she had a squished Lilly on her lap. She looked around "Hey where did Sparky go?" she got a point towards the kitchen. Jenna sighed then Joey and April came back into the living room. Joey, before walking into the room, glanced into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Jenna..." said Joey with a little bewilderment in his voice "Spark is raiding the fridge"  
  
"Oh no" She ground and stood up so quickly, poor Lilly fell to the floor. "Sparky stop rummaging through the fridge, your as bad as Joey!" she said as she rushed into the kitchen. April giggled and so did Espeon and Vaporeon.  
  
"I don't rade the fridge!" said a blushing Joey and to add to his embarrassment, Jenna yelled back at him in a mocking tone.  
  
"Yes you do!" This made April burst out laughing and fall over with laughter. Joey didn't want it to get any worse, so he just sat down on the second couch and sulked.  
  
Jenna soon came back, caring Jolteon, who had an orange wedged in his mouth. "Honestly, you can't control your self" she mumbled. She set Sparky on the couch beside Joey and sat down in her chair. April walked over to her sister and hopped into her lap, still with a big grin on her face then Lilly hopped into her's. Lilly had lost her apple and sulked a little bit, while April petted her. The other pokemon felt a long story coming on and also jumped onto the last couch. Jenna cleared her throat and began where she left off. " You see I'm an eevee breeder"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Me: I am so good  
  
Joey: *still sulking* I do not raid the fridge  
  
Me: That is such a lie, but I love you any ways  
  
Joey: *Hugs Jenna* yay, I'm loved!!!  
  
Me: Yes, *clears throat* tell me anything you want Me and Joey to do after the fic and thank you ACME-Rian, I forgot Joey's eyes were brown, so I fixed it.  
  
Joey: Hey how could you forget?  
  
Me: uh...*To readers* please R&R *runs out door with Joey on my heals* 


	3. The explanation and the tears

Eevees, Eevees, Everywhere  
  
Me: Hello I'm back with new ideas and all from ACME-Rian...  
  
Joey: Whoe whoe whoe, Kibba is not coming here!  
  
Me: Its my fic and Seto Kibba is coming here.  
  
Seto: *walks in the door* Seto Kibba is here  
  
Joey: *groans*  
  
Yugi: *runs in* Me too  
  
Me: OK boys don't fight...  
  
Seto & Joey: *ignore Jenna, and growl at each other*  
  
Seto: Why is the mutt here?  
  
Joey: And why is this snooty rich kid here?  
  
Yugi & Me: *sweat drop*  
  
Me: this is turning into a Pokemon/Yu-Gi-Oh fic  
  
Yugi: Yep, and it doesn't look pretty *referring to current fight*  
  
Me: Oh well *shrugs* will you do the honors Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Sure, *clears throat* Jenna doesn't own Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh, thank you.  
  
Me: okey doky on with the fic, (Warning: I know nothing about the law)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
*hiya* =Pokemon translation  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Your an eevee breeder?" commented Brock  
  
"Yes" Said Jenna "There are many eevees here"  
  
"We've only seen 2 so far" said Misty  
  
"They're probably all up stairs" said Jenna looking at the ramp case.  
  
"Well, why can't any one sleep at the Pokemon Center?" asked Ash. Jenna looked back at her guests not smiling any longer, and had a far away look in her eyes.  
  
"Well..." she began, as she look at the ceiling "It began here, in this very house, 2 years ago..."  
  
**//flashback\\**  
  
"Jenna!" cried a 5 year old April. April had just hopped off the bus and ran to her elder sister. Jenna turned around from her 4 eevees and looked a little worried to tell her little sibling the truth. A tear ran down her cheek as she looked at her little sister. "Jenna how is gran'ma?" Jenna bent down to her sisters level and put her hands on April's shoulders. She knew it would be easier not to tell her until later, and shelter her from the truth, but that wouldn't help any one.  
  
"April, she didn't make it" she said softly. April knew of grandma's cancer, and of the operation she needed to get. The doctors gave her a 1/50 chance and tried they're best to help, but it was all in vain. She had died during the procedure and left, now 2 orphans to cope with the loss.  
  
"She didn't?" April was in a little shock, she didn't know what to think. "Gran'ma's not here any more?" another tear ran down Jenna's other cheek and remembered her sister's innocents.  
  
"No, and I have to go to the will reading tonight" There was a short pause from the little girl.  
  
"I'll come too" she said determinedly  
  
"Are you sure? You don't have to go"  
  
"It's for gran'ma"  
  
"Well..." she said, still unsure.  
  
"Besides I won't let Mr. Go-vany push you around" she said chearfully trying to lighten the mood. Jenna giggled at how her little sister pronounced their grandmother's adviser's name.  
  
"It's Giovanni" she said through the chuckle "Alright you may go"  
  
"We are here today to discuss Miss Hanna Vee's will." said Mr. Tona their grandmother's lawyer. He cleared his throat. Jenna wore a long black slender dress and her hair was down to show she wasn't happy. April wore a dress similar to her sister's, and hair the same too. They both wore a black scarf over their heads to hide their ears.  
  
Jenna stared at the lawyer, hanging on every word he said, while April glared at the big business man across from the large shiny table. She hated his smug face and his sleek greasy looking black hair. April's hair on the back of her neck prickled when ever she was near him. Giovanni glanced at his opponents from across the table, and smirked at the little girl that shot him death glares. April got a chill down her spine as she gazed into his freezing cold eyes. April let go of the growl that formed in her throat, which sounded like an angry cat. Jenna saw what was going to happen if she didn't stop her sister soon.  
  
"April" hissed Jenna "Don't make faces at Mr. Giovanni" April humped as she stopped her growling.  
  
"Maybe you should put it on a leash" said Giovanni as he looked back at the lawyer.  
  
"Ah-hem" said Mr. Tona getting April's attention off Giovanni. He also knew what would happen if you made this particular child mad. "Let us begin" and he began to read off of the will "I Hanna Vee leave these items to Mr. Giovanni and my niece Jenna Vee. I leave my personal advisor Giovanni 3,000 dollars and..." Giovanni lifted his head proudly, because he thought he would be getting the best prize of all "...my castle on the other side of the canyon of town. I leave my niece Je..."  
  
"Wait" said Giovanni as he stood up "Isn't there any thing else?"  
  
Mr. Tona looked over the will again "No" he said flatly.  
  
"What about the land and those pokemon..." Mr Tona just read from the will again.  
  
"I leave my niece Jenna Vee the pokemon farm, property, house, money, and pokemon, to do as she pleases. I know you won't let me down Jenna. And if Jenna chooses to retire or not take the land I know my other niece April Vee will take the farm, property, house, money, and pokemon. One more thing, Giovanni, you will not get your sleazy, experimental hands on one eevee. One more thing, Jenna if you let me down I will come back to Haunter you. One more thing, Mr. Tona is now your lawyer..." Mr. Tona gaped at the paper but continued "And I will see you all in the other world. signed: Hanna Vee"  
  
All Jenna could do was smile 'Just like grandma' She thought. April smiled and stuck out her tongue at Giovanni. Giovanni gaped at Mr. Tona and got mad. The two sisters hugged in relief that Giovanni didn't get the farm and the eevees.  
  
**//End Flashback\\**  
  
"...About a week after the will reading, Team Rocket came around" said Jenna "They come at night, robbing homes and starting dangerous pokemon battles. The Pokemon Center closed at night because Team Rocket would break in and steal pokemon from the trainers and even hurt the trainers" She took a deep breath trying not to remember all the people that came out of the Pokemon Center, bloody and beaten up, all their pokemon gone or barley alive. "They hit this town hard" There was a loud bang against the wall and every one looked up to see that Joey had hit the wall with his fist. He had gotten up during the story and had been pacing, to walk off his anger. "Joey..." said Jenna trying to calm him.  
  
"You make it sound like they just ransacked the place!" He snapped "They did a lot more then just hit people! They put people in critical condition, once they killed someone!" No one spoke and just listened to Joey rant on. "Pokemon were killed most of the time, if they didn't go quietly or they weren't powerful enough! The Pokemon Center even collapsed, killing allot of pokemon that didn't do any thing to disserve it!" Joey was on the verge of tears but he never let them shed. "My sister lost her eye site in the collapse! She is lucky she didn't lose any thing more, like I did!" He stormed off to his room and slammed the door.  
  
Jenna let her tear drop, the one for Joey, the one that he could never let go. No one spoke or moved. Jenna soon heard Penny whimper at the memory. She looked at her little yellow friend who was now sitting up and saw tears run freely down her fury cheek, not bothering to whip them away. Ash's pikachu, who had been sitting quietly got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Pi-pi" he said softly *Are you OK?*  
  
"Chuuu" Penny cried, finally broke down and cried, covering her face with her paws. *Nooo*  
  
Pikachu walked closer and sat down beside her. He began to rub her back to confore her and chanted "Pi-chu-ka" *It's OK*  
  
Sparky had finally gotten his orange open, but didn't feel hungry after the story. He was now depressed and got up. Lilly had begun to head up stairs, to where the eevees slept, when Sparky dropped the open orange in front of her. "Jolt" he said "Jolt" *Here, I don't want it* Then he walked up stairs.  
  
"Vee" she whispered *Thank you* She timidly grabbed it and carried it under the stairs to eat. She was hungry and didn't complain about the scraps she got. She was a runt, smaller than all the others, not much but it didn't matter, she was still a runt to the others, and didn't want any special treatment.  
  
The other pokemon Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, and Flareon also went up stairs. They went because they were tiered and they felt out of place. They hadn't been there a the collapse.  
  
Jenna stood up and April walked slowly to her room. She was crying for the pokemon that had died from the collapse. She had been there, and so had Joey and Jenna about one year ago.  
  
Jenna looked around the room to their guests. They too looked on the edge of tears. "Come, I'll show you to your rooms" and she walked down the hall to show them where they were sleeping.  
  
After every one was settled Jenna walked back into the living room, to the 2 pikachu. Penny had cried her self to sleep leaning against Pikachu. She noticed that Penny was a shade lighter than Pikachu. He was awake and looked at Jenna. "Chu" He said *Hi*  
  
"Hi, your self" mumble Jenna, Pikachu gave her a surprised and confused look. She bent down to their level. "Pikachu, you can go to sleep now, Ash is in the second room to the right" Pikachu looked at Penny then to Jenna again. "She'll be fine"  
  
"Ka-pi-pi-chu-ka?" He asked *What happened to her?* seeing if his little theory was right  
  
Jenna sighed "Her parents died in the collapse" Pikachu gasped  
  
"Chu-ka..." He said *You can...*  
  
Jenna giggled "Yes, Pikachu, I can speak your tongue, now go get some sleep" Pikachu nodded, smiling and carefully laid Penny on the little Pikachu love seat bean bag and headed to Ash's room. Jenna waited a minute and picked up Penny. She walked to her room and laid Penny in her own little bed, then walked out of her room to the stairs bending down to Lilly. She had finished the orange and the rine was laying beside her sleeping form. Lilly woke up when Jenna bent down. She jumped a little and quickly got to her feet.  
  
"Vee-eev-eev" she said quickly and picked up the rine to go throw it away *Sorry, I'll just go throw this away* but Jenna grabbed it from her and stood up.  
  
"Lilly I'll do it, just go to bed" said Jenna. Lilly looked at her master for a moment and walked up stairs. Jenna watched her walk up stairs and thought a bit.  
  
She knew that Lilly didn't like help much. She was a tough one, never letting any one help, always doing things her self. Lilly had always had the hard time with her social life. Everyone of the eevees would make fun of her for her size and never looked at her personality. Lilly was also so much stronger than a regular eevee. She was faster because every one chased her and she was stronger from the beatings she got. She was much stronger than most eevees that were 6 years old, It was amazing because she was only 2. If she had to bet on Rose or Lilly, it would be Lilly all the way. Sure Rose was the best looking eevee, but she was a regular eevee, only a little better looking and a little snobby.  
  
Jenna sighed and went to throw the rine away. When she walked out of the kitchen and passed Joey's room and stopped. She walked back to his closed door and knocked. No answer so she quietly opened the door. Joey was sitting on his bed his head hanging, hair covered his eyes. She walked in and shut the door behind her. He looked up when the door shut. His face was red from anger and sadness. She knew Joey hadn't been crying, he never cried. "Hey" She said  
  
"Hey" he said horsly and looked back to the floor. Jenna walked over to the bed and sat down with him. She placed a conforting hand on his shoulder and rubbed it softly.  
  
"You going to be OK?" She said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Yeah" He said, but Jenna saw him wince. She rubbed his shoulder a little harder and got more winces. She looked on the back of his green jacket and saw 6 tiny holes in his back.  
  
"Joey, your bleeding" she said not too surprised. Joey cursed under his breath.  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't notice" He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Was it April?" she asked, already knowing the answer  
  
"Yeah, she hugs hard, but she should watch thoughs claws" He said smiling a bit  
  
"I'll get the bandages" she Jenna and she ran to the closet for the first aid.  
  
April looked at her self in the full length mirror. She sighed and untied the bandanna around her head. 2 little dog-like ears sprang up and adjusted them selves. She sighed again and unraveled her long brown tail from around her waist. She looked at her hands and saw that her nails had grown back already. She had just clipped them this morning too. They were hard claws and they were hard to work with. She shrugged and sat down on her bed to sleep. "Stupid family curse" she mumbled and she turned out the light.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Me: Dum Dum Dum. We have a mystery people  
  
Seto: I demand that you tell us what is going on.  
  
Me: No  
  
Yugi: Why not?  
  
Me: because it would ruin the story  
  
Yugi: Oh, OK  
  
Seto: I demand that you tell me now!  
  
Me: I can see Seto doesn't like cliffys  
  
Joey: Yep  
  
Me: *To readers* alright I need your help, I need you to tell me what Pokemon every one should have.  
  
Seto: You mean you haven't picked what Pokemon we have yet?!  
  
Me: Nope  
  
Seto: What a Bitch *Room goes silent and every one steps away from Kibba and Jenna*  
  
Me: *Glaring* what did you call me?  
  
Seto: A Bitch  
  
Joey: *Grabs Jenna before she lunges at Seto* Easy Jenna  
  
Seto: *Smirking* It's just right for a Mutt to silence his Bitch  
  
Me: *Stops and looks at Joey* *silence*  
  
Joey: Alright lets get 'im  
  
Me & Joey: *Pounce Seto*  
  
Yugi: Good thing Jenna gave me the list of people who need Pokemon. *Hands list to readers*  
  
_____________  
  
Seto  
  
Yugi  
  
Joey  
  
Triston  
  
Mokuba  
  
Tea  
  
_____________  
  
Yugi: Please try to stick to our personalities. Thank you and please R&R 


	4. Just Another Morning

Eevees Eevees Everywhere  
  
Mokuba: *Walks in room and looks at readers, clears throat* Do to...um...technical difficulties, Jenna will not be he here to do the beginning of the fic...  
  
Seto: And why not?  
  
Mokuba: She is busy  
  
Seto: How busy could she be not to host her own fic?  
  
Mokuba: *sweatdrops* You don't want to know  
  
Triston, Tea, & Yugi: *walk in*  
  
Yugi: Has any one seen Joey?  
  
Mokuba: *major sweatdropping* Yes, and no  
  
Tea: Well we have to start the fic soon and we need Jenna to do it  
  
Mokuba: No, we just need to say the disclaimer  
  
Triston: 1,2,3 not me!  
  
Tea: not me!  
  
Mokuba: not me!  
  
Yugi: not me!  
  
Seto: Hey I wasn't ready!  
  
Triston: looks like Kaiba has to do it  
  
Seto: *growls* fine but just this once. Jenna does not own Pokemon or Yu-Gi- Oh  
  
Mokuba: good now on with the fic  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
*hiya* pokemon translation (Hiya) author's note  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Joey woke up the next morning earlier then usuall. He didn't get up immediately, he just lay there in his warm bed thinking. 'Why me?' he asked him self in his head. 'Maybe I live a cursed life...Like Jenna did' He groaned and rolled out of bed. He saw his shirt hanging over the end of his bed and grabbed it. Jenna had taken it off to clean his wounds. The claws had 'hurt like hell' as he would say. He didn't care though, he knew it wasn't on purpose, April couldn't help it if she was cursed, Jenna either.  
  
He slipped on the shirt and grabbed one of his pokeballs. He quietly slipped out of his room and into the hall. He crept by April's room and the room Ash was in. He prayed that just once, April wouldn't wake up Jenna for this. He still had some anger in his system and needed to get it out, or he'd snap at everyone. He tip toed into the kitchen and snuck out the sliding glass door.  
  
He was now in the field. It was at least 3 acres square and had a sturdy wooden fence around the property. He breathed the clean mountain air and sighed. He threw the pokeball on the ground and a machop came out.  
  
"Ma..." he started to say  
  
"Shhhh" hissed Joey "I'm tryin' not to wake April" Machop nodded and took up a fighting pose. He knew the drill, wake up, train, food. "OK, ready" he whispered. Machop nodded and Joey also took a fighting stance.  
  
April woke up from her light sleep to the sound of Joey creeping down the hall way. She knew it was Joey. Her sensitive dog like ears picked up his foot steps, as if he was running by with tap shoes on. She could also smell him slightly. He always got up early and woke her up when he was there. She considered going and waking up Jenna, but didn't. She knew he had to get out his anger or he'd snap. She sighed and cursed her sensitive ears and nose, then rolled over for more sleep.  
  
Sparky awoke to the sound of fists punching and kicks being thrown. He lifted his head to look around the up stairs. He saw many eevees around him as always. Flame and Raven, He referred to them as the guys, where the closest to him. Flame was Flareon and Raven was Umbreon. He saw that Rose was only a couple a couple of feet away. She had been moving steadily an inch a night toward where he slept. He just rolled his eyes and stood up on the yellow blanket that was where he slept. He yawned and stretched his limbs. He was quiet as not to wake any one. Every eevee had their own blanket or sheet that they claimed as their own. He looked around again to see any one up. Nope. He saw Flood the Vaporeon and Dove the Espeon, the girls, were sleeping on there blankets peacefully in the corner.  
  
He crept to the window only a foot from him and stood on his hind legs, resting paws on the window sill. He looked ot the window to see his master's man fighting with Blackbelt, the machop. Sparky sorta admired the human. He was brave enough to train his own pokemon him self, instead of just letting them rot in their balls. Sparky winced at the memory of his old master. He went head over heals when he found out Jenna didn't use pokeballs, except for travel. He smiled and began towards the ramp. He wanted to see the Human vs. pokemon spar.  
  
Before he made it to the ramp he heard a little shiver on his right. He looked down to see Lilly, curled up in a ball. She was on the cold wooden floor, no blanket in site. He saw her shiver more and rolled over in her sleep, only to curl up in another tight ball. 'Where is her blanket' He thought and looked around once again. No sign of any extra sheets around. He shrugged and started to go down the ramp. 'Not my problem' But he stopped and looked back at her, and growled mentally at him self 'stupid conscence' he thought and headed back to his bed. He grabbed his yellow sheet and placed it over Lilly. It was still partly warm from his own body heat. She soon stopped shivering and feel into a more calm sleep.  
  
Sparky watched her for a minute then remembered the fight. He walked down the ramp to the kitchen and out the eevee door.  
  
Jenna woke up and looked at the clock. '6:30, I slept in' she thought. She stretched and rolled out of bed. She usually woke up 6:00, or with the sun, or if someone woke her up, it was usually the latter. She slipped out of her night gown and put on blue jeans and a yellow blouse. She walked over to Penny, who was snuggled in her blankets.  
  
"Penny" said Jenna as she poked her gently  
  
"Kaaa..." Penny moaned as she opened her eyes *whaaaat*  
  
"Time to get up" She said and left for the kitchen, to make breakfast. Penny yawned as she followed her trainer down the hall. "Penny, could you wake everyone"  
  
Penny nodded and walked up to the first door that their guest, Misty was sleeping in. She took a deep breath and leaped up to the door knob. She grabbed the knob and turned it. The door opened and Penny hopped to the floor. Misty was sleeping in the bed and Togipi was right next to her on the pillow. Penny hopped up on the bed and walked up to Misty. She poked her in the shoulder. Misty groaned and woke up. She saw Penny and smiled.  
  
"Hi Penny. Is it time to get up?" She asked  
  
"Pi" She responded, then hopped off the bed, and out the door to repeat the process with the others.  
  
Jenna walked into the kitchen and began to pull out eggs from the fridge when she heard fighting out side. She knew who it was be for she looked out the door. Joey and Blackbelt where sparing. Jenna opened the door and yelled out the door.  
  
"Joey! Stop that!" she yelled "Your going to get..." Joey had looked around to she who had called him when Blackbelt hit him in the face, while he was off guard. He fell on his back and the match stopped "...hurt" She finished and ran to where Joey was now sitting up. She stopped and knelt before him. "Joey are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" He said  
  
"Good" She said and she slapped him on the back of the head  
  
"Ouch" He cried "What was that for?"  
  
"For fighting again!" She snapped "You shouldn't let out your anger on your pokemon!" she stood up and walked back to the kitchen to make breakfast. Joey sighed and looked at her retreating back. He stood up and saw that Sparky was also heading in.  
  
"Hey" He said to the Jolteon "When'd you get here"  
  
"Jolt-jol-on" he replied. *Just when it got good* Joey couldn't understand so he just shrugged and also went in.  
  
Jenna started to make breakfast as soon as she told Joey off, It wasn't an unusual thing, and they both forgot it happened. Ash, Misty, And Brock looked tiered. Ash had his hat and vest off, Misty had her hair down.  
  
"What time is it?" ask Ash and he yawned  
  
"6:40" said Joey, who sat down in a chair at the table. Sparky sat down at his bowl, waiting to be served. Jenna stirred the eggs in the pan and added some herbs to them, Joey refereed to her eggs as the best of the west.  
  
Soon they heard some running up stairs, some growls, some tumbles, and Lilly bolted down stairs, in the kitchen, then out the eevee door, but all the humans saw was a brown and white blur. Sparky saw who it was and also who was chasing her. Rose was bounding down the stairs at her top speed, which wasn't even 1/2 as fast as Lilly. She was a little different then a normal eevee, of course every eevee is different, but her differences were visible. She had a red tint to her fur and her eyes were more cat-like than other eevees. She was about to run out the eevee door when Sparky grabbed her by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"Vee!" she yipped *Yipe!* Sparky held her in his mouth for a second, while she calmed down. He set her down and she looked at him.  
  
"Jolt-jolt-on-jolt" he barked *Why are you chasing her?*  
  
She gave him a hurt look. She was a good actor, very good, and had all the males hanging all over her, except Sparky.  
  
"Vee-vee-eev-vee-wee" she said trying to sound sad. *She stole your blanket, I was only trying to get it back, for you, when she attacked me, so I attacked her back, and she ran away like a little kit* Jenna had known Rose too long and knew the story was a sack of bull. She only stayed out of it because she wasn't suppose to know word for word what she said. They still had guests and also, the other eevees soon had to realize she was a fake, it was only a Charm attack  
  
Sparky was a little taken aback, from the charm she put on. Every male eevee and male eevee evolution (that is too much to right every time, so eevee evolution is now eons) fell for it. He shook his head to get that thought out of his head, he had a little more resistance to the Charm attack, and he growled at her "jolt-jolt-on" and he left through the eevee door.  
  
Rose smirked at his back. She could have any male eevee she wanted, she knew that, but she wanted Sparky. He was considered the strongest pokemon at the ranch. She wanted to have the best kits, and she knew she could charm him into it. She was coming to age, the age to have kits, and she was attracting males like crazy, except for Sparky. He was resisting and she found it challenging to try. 'My sister Lilly won't get my man' she thought and began to walk back up stairs, to her 'adoring fans'  
  
Sparky looked around for the little eevee, and heard her before he saw her. He followed the sound the sound of swift grunts and something hitting a rock behind a tree. He jumped into the low branches and looked over the limbs to see her. She was beating up a rock with her paws and hind legs. He watched her a few seconds then he realized she was crying. Tears ran down her cheeks and she had a few bruises. She soon stopped and sniffled, giving the rock another hit with her paw. A Pidgey then flew down off a tree next to her.  
  
*Lilly what happened?* it asked, very concerned. Lilly knew the little bird pokemon. He was her only friend at the ranch, except for Jenna and April, but it wasn't the same as a pokemon friend. Sense he was a wild pokemon Lilly had names him, Feather. Lilly whimpered.  
  
*My stupid sister* Lilly cried "She beat on me, again"  
  
*Why* asked Feather  
  
*She said I stole Sparky's blanket. I woke up with it on me, I didn't steal any thing. She attacked me*  
  
Feather got annoyed *Why do you let her pick on you? Why do you let any one pick on you? You could easily over power them*  
  
*I can't!* she yelled at the ground *She is my sister! I can't hurt her, the whole pack will gang up on me! Every one hates me! I'm just a weak, little kit, that can't do a thing! I...* She didn't finish because Feather had slapped her in the face with his wing.  
  
*Listen to your self* he said, and she looked at him with another tear running down her cheek. *Your not thoughs things you just said. I like you and your not a kit any more, your a fine young doe. What do you mean you weak? Look what you did to that rock* they all looked at the rock Lilly had pounded. It had little cracks, but you had to really look to see them.  
  
*Did, did I do that?* she asked timidly  
  
*Yes, you did* he confirmed *I've never seen an eevee do that before*  
  
Lilly sat down and stared at the rock for a minute. *Feather?* she asked, not looking from the rock *What is it like, to fly?*  
  
*Why do you ask?* He wondered out loud  
  
*I've always wondered* She said quietly *Most of the eevees wonder what it is like to throw fire out of their mouth, like Fame. Some want to know how Raven feels about being a dark pokemon. To move things with their minds, like Dove. To see the ocean floor, like Flood can. And every one wants to be Sparky. That's how we decide what we want to be. But... I don't. I want to know how it feels to sore through the sky* she smiled a bit *To fly through the air at amazing speeds, and not be bound to the ground. To feel the air brush my fur, and to fly away...* She trailed off and looked to the sky smiling and getting excited. *To be free from the matter that binds me to the earth, and to be happy. To be like you...* She paused and her smile faded as she looked back at the pidgey friend *I want to know how it is to be with out a care in the world*  
  
Feather was moved by her speech. *I wish I could, but I can't tell you that feeling, even flying doesn't give that feeling* Lilly hung her head.  
  
*I know, I just feel so alone. I know an eevee can't fly, no matter how hard you try. We are bound to the ground, like a graveler* There was a moment of silence between the 2. then Lilly started to walk back to the house, her ears trailing on the ground. "Thank you Feather, it's good to have a friend to talk to" Feather began to walk with her *If it wasn't for you I would have killed my self by now*  
  
*That would be a terrible loss for this world* He said with all seriousness *I would not, no I could not have a better friend then you*  
  
*Thanks* she said with a little smirk *I'd better go in or I won't get any thing*  
  
*Alright I'll see you later* said Feather and he flew away with 2 flips of his wings. Lilly stopped before the door and watched her feathered friend fly way, then went in when he was out of site.  
  
The kitchen was now packed with eevees. 9 bowls of the floor, 1 for every 5 eevees. She sighed and went to her usuall bowl, but it was empty, except for a few crumbs. She groaned 'No food again' she thought.  
  
Dove had only eaten 1/2 her food, and was full. She sensed someone very depressed. She looked around and saw that Lilly was over her bowl, looking down into it. Even in the crowd she could hear her tummy growl. She looked at her uneaten food then to the hungry eevee. She picked up her purple bowl and walked over to Lilly. She dumped the rest of her pokemon food in the silver bowl that the eevees ate out of.  
  
Lilly was surprised and looked up to see who was giving her food. It was Dove, the Espeon. Dove set down her bowl and began to walk away. [Eat up, we're going to have a busy day] Lilly heard in her mind. Lilly stared at Dove as she walked out the eevee door. She thanked Dove mentally, hoping that Dove heard her, then turn to the bowl that contained her food. She had only eaten a few pieces when a shadow came, and Lilly looked up to see Thorn and 2 other eevees over her. She knew the other eevees as Tip and Top, Thorn's gang.  
  
Lilly gulped the piece of food in her mouth and stared at him. Sparky walked in the eevee door and saw Thorn push Lilly down and start to take her bowl away. Sparky got mad and protective, and he didn't know why. He walked up to the back of Thorn and growled. Thorn froze, and slowly looked around. "jolt-jolt-jolt-eon" *Didn't any one ever tell you, not to take things that aren't yours?*  
  
Thorn jumped and kicked the bowl away. "V,vee-vee-eev" *S-Spark how nice to see you* he said and began to back away, Tip and Top followed suit.  
  
"Jolt-jolt-jolt" *yeah right, you've already eaten you share, so leave her alone*  
  
"Vee" *Sorry* he said and they ran outside, but heard Thorn retort "Vee-vee- eev-eevee" *Damn kit lover*  
  
Spark looked at Lilly, who had sat up. "Vee-eev-eevee-eev" *You didn't have to do that* she said.  
  
Sparky didn't even know why he did it. "Jolt-jolteon-jolt" *So what, eat* and he went to the living room to see about scrounging off the humans, who ate in the living room. Lilly watched him leave and gratefully finished her food. 'This is going to be a long day' She thought after she finished her food and also went to the living room  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Seto: *tapping foot* Mokuba...Where exactly is Jenna and Mutt face  
  
Mokuba: *shrugs* Together  
  
Seto: *curious look* and what are the doing together  
  
Mokuba: Privete stuff? I donno *looks at celling, playing inosaint*  
  
Seto: Yeah right, Where are they?  
  
Mokuba: *Points to Jenna's closet, and runs out door*  
  
Seto: *Opens closet, sees Joey & Jenna. Jaw drop*  
  
Me & Joey: *Maken out like no tomorrow!!! Yeah!!!*  
  
Seto: *closes closet. leans aganst closet*  
  
Triston: *walks in* Hey Kaiba, Have you seen Joey or Jenna yet?  
  
Seto: A little more then I wanted to see *walks out of room*  
  
Triston: *Looks at closet and shrugs. Opens closet. Sees Joey & Jenna* Whoe go Joey!!! *Gets a shoe in the face*  
  
Me: *glares at uncontious Triston* Perv.  
  
Joey: *Shrugs. Hangs sign on door and closes closet*  
  
::Sign::  
  
Please Do Not Disturb,;, Note example A: Uncontious Triston: Work of Jenna. Please R&R ^.^  
  
PS Yu-Gi-Oh characters next chapter. 


	5. Broken Bridge

Eevees Eevees Everywhere  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Joey; Back again  
  
Me; *Glomps Joey* Joey!!!  
  
Joey; Everyone will hafta excuse Jenna, she is very...what's the word...hiper  
  
Me; MORE PIXY STICKS!!!  
  
Joey; *speaks very slowly and calmly* Jenna, no, more, pixy, sticks.  
  
Me; *cries* WHY!!!  
  
Joey; You ate them all  
  
Me *stops crying* Oh...THEN BRING OUT THE CHOCOLATE!!!  
  
Joey; No chocolate! *calms down* lets just start the fic  
  
Me; WHEEEEEEEE!!! YAY!!!  
  
Joey; But before that, where's Kaiba? I haven't seen him all day.  
  
Me; *cackles evily*  
  
Joey; *Pails* Uh oh. What did you do with Kaiba?  
  
Me; IT WASN'T MEEEE!!! IT WAS MY SUGAR HIGH!!!  
  
Joey; *ducks behind desk and comes back with camo hard hat on and walkie- talkie* *Talks into walkie-talkie* Houston we have a sugar high. Code red! Code red! We have a missing Kaiba, dose any one read, over.  
  
WT: This is Yugi. I copy that. start the fic and then we will look for Kaiba. She has got to stop doing this, over.  
  
Joey; Right *to readers* Jenna doesn't own Pokemon/Yu-Gi-Oh. She dose how ever own herself, April and the new breed of eevee that is coming in future chapters.  
  
Jenna; SEACH PARTY!!! I'll get the streamers!!! *Runs out of room*  
  
Joey; *to Walkie-talkie* Code Blue! Sugar high is on the run, over. *chases Jenna*  
  
***************************************  
  
*hiya* Pokemon Trans.  
  
(hiya) Sugar high author notes (*evil laugh* only this chapy)  
  
***************************************  
  
Lilly walked into the living room to see every one talking and eating. The humans were talking and laughing. Jenna and Joey were on one couch, plates in hand, and were listening to Ash, Misty, and Brock's adventures through the pokemon world. Pikachu, Penny, Togapi, and April were using the last couch listening to the stories. April once in a while through a piece of food to Sparky, who caught it and ate it. Lilly smiled at the funny site of Sparky, jumping up and catching the food. She walked over to the couch at lept up to April. She was warring a long green skirt and blue shirt. She also wore a brown bandana.  
  
"Vee" she said trying to get noticed *Hi*  
  
"Hi Lilly" said April as she tossed the last of breakfast to Sparky. "We're going to town soon, would you like to go?"  
  
Lilly hadn't been to town for a long time and did need to get out of the house for a while. She also didn't want to stay at home with no humans. "Vee" she said and nodded *Sure*  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Everyone!" yelled Jenna into the field. All the eevees' ears perked up and most of them ran over to Jenna. Once all of them had settled down she spoke again. "We are going to town and I want to make sure no one will get in to trouble" All the eevees started to talk again. It was hard to think with all the noise. "Quiet!" She yelled over the crowd "Every one knows the rules, so I expect every one to behave" Jenna looked around for her usuall batch of town goers. She saw Flood, Flame, Raven, and Dove in the back of the crowd "Come on" she said and the 4 of them began to walk in side. Before she walked in the house she spoke again to the group. "When it rains I want every one to come in side, so you don't get soaked"  
  
Jenna walked in side and saw everyone was ready to go. April held Lilly in her arms and had a purse around her shoulder. Ash had his pikachu on his shoulder and his back pack on. He also had his hat and vest on. Brock had his back pack on. Misty also had her bag on and was carrying Togipi. Penny was on Sparky's back (His spikes are down, their only up when he is scared, angry, or in a battle). and the other eons where lined up at the door. Joey smiled as Jenna walked in, he had the door open waiting for her to go.  
  
"Ready?" He asked  
  
"Yep" She responded and she also grabbed a back pack. It was green and heavy, about 7 pounds. She slipped it on and preceded out the door.  
  
"Your going to break your back, if you carry that thing around all the time" said Joey.  
  
"I'm always prepared" And Jenna walked out the door, followed by every one else.  
  
********************************************  
  
They made their way down the small mountain and into town. Every thing was normal as the walked through the streets. When the came to the spot where they all had met, Ash remembered something he wanted to ask.  
  
"Hey Jenna" he asked "what was that attack that your pikachu used when Arboc attacked?"  
  
"It was Static field" said Jenna proudly "Its defense and offence move. We have been working on it for a few months. Its like a little force field made of electricity. But it drains a lot of energy and she was already tiered from the walk up then back down the hill" He nodded and then they heard a loud bang from the canyon, on the other side of town.  
  
The group froze and stared at where the sound came from. Jenna took out every ones' balls out and called back all her pokemon, except Penny. She put the balls away and started to run towards the noise. April had gotten a head start, and was already 1/2 way down the street, at an amazing speed. She knew what had made the noise and hoped that no one had been hurt. Everyone else ran after the racing sisters.  
  
April stopped at the other side of town, which only took her 3 minutes, and looked around. Police cars and officers surrounded the edge of the cliff. She spotted the only officer that would probably listen and ran over to her. April tugged at her hand "Officer Jenny, officer Jenny, what happened?" Even though she already knew what had happened, she wanted to know how it happened.  
  
Officer Jenny looked at the little girl "April? How'd you get here so fast?"  
  
"I ran" she said simply "we where already in town. How'd it happen?"  
  
The officer stalled a little "Well... where is Jenna?"  
  
April got frustrated. She didn't like to be treated like a little kid 'For Heaven's sake, I'm 7. I'm not stupid. I know the bridge collapsed' She thought "She is probably in the town square by now, by the speed she's going, she should be here in about another 3 minutes"  
  
Jenny did not like asking this child questions. Its hard to talk to a genius, especially when their only 7. The best thing about her being super smart is that she is great as a whiteness to a crime. "The bridge collapsed..."  
  
"Let me guess" April interrupted "Team Rocket" Officer Jenny nodded "Casidy and Butch?" Jenny nodded again. April sighed "Off limits, No one may leave the town, The police will take it from here, Don't interfere, You need evidence it was Team Rocket..."  
  
Jenny smiled "You know the drill"  
  
"Was any one hurt?" asked April, very concerned  
  
"Luckily this time no" Jenna then ran up to April and Jenny.  
  
"Officer Jenny, was anyone hurt?" she asked breathlessly  
  
"No"  
  
"Has Kaiba arrived yet?" she asked more serious  
  
Before Jenny could answer a male voice came from behind Jenna "Yes" Jenna turned around to see Seto Kaiba walking up to them. He was a very tall, very handsome, very rich mayor's son. He wore his usuall long dark blue trench coat. He had brown hair and baby blue eyes that almost every girl fell down drooling over. Jenna threw up mentally. She had always got a bad vibe from him. Sure every girl was after him, but he was always after her. He was only after her for HER money and HER looks. "Jenna, you came here quick" he said giving her a sly/warm smile.  
  
Jenna for the first time noticed that Mokuba was also there, semi-hidden behind Seto. He had longer black hair and the same eyes as his brother. She liked Mokuba, he was Seto's little brother, but nothing like his brother. He was a year older than April.  
  
"Hi Kaiba" said Jenna, not returning the smile  
  
He walked closer to her and looked at Officer Jenny "Well, what happened?" He snapped  
  
Jenny stiffened she was one of the many that fell for his eyes "Uh, Sir the bridge collapsed and..."  
  
"humph" said Kaiba "That's no problem, we'll have a new one up in about 2 weeks" This is one of the many reasons Jenna disliked Seto, he was rude and only cared for him self. Some one could have been on the bridge when it broke. "Leave" Jenny nodded again and went to see the other officers.  
  
Kaiba walked even closer to Jenna and smiled. "Been a while" he smirked. Jenna got a shiver up her spine, he really scared her, not from his money power, but she could feel how cold he was, even when she could feel his body heat only inches from her. He reached out a hand and put his hand under her chin. He pulled her chin up so she had to look him in the eye. "You've been avoiding me" he hissed as he bent closer. He kept on leaning, and Jenna tried to move back, but he brag his other hand around her back, keeping her from leaving. Jenna was scared stiff and couldn't move. His face came closer and their lips were only an inch apart when they heard Joey's voice.  
  
"Paw's off Kaiba!" and Jenna felt all too familiar hands grab her from Kaiba's grasp. She was trembling head to foot and was in semi-shock. She clung to Joey and backed away from Kaiba. "Leave her alone!"  
  
Seto remained calm and scowled at Joey "Why should I? She can't possibly be your girlfriend" He smirked "Maybe you should run home with your tail between your legs and give up, you growlithe" Joey and Kaiba always had these hissen fights. Before Joey could completely lose his temper they heard a new voices.  
  
Everyone looked around to see 4 people running towards them. They were Yugi, Yami, Tea, and Triston. They were Jenna and Joey's friends and were the same age too.  
  
Yugi was the shortest and Joey's best friend. He had black hair tipped with crimson that was spicky, and golden bangs. His eyes were violet and it seemed he was always smiling. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. He also wore belts on his wrists and a spicked collar (Come on Yu-gi- oh fans, you know the style).  
  
Yami was Yugi's big brother, but only by a year, and was almost 6 inches taller. He had the same hair and cloths as Yugi, but his violet eyes were always slanted so it looked like he was mean and heartless, but he was just the opposite.  
  
Tea was Jenna's best friend. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink skirt and white shirt. She was Jenna's friend since preschool and knew her friend very well.  
  
Triston was Joey's other best friend. He had brown hair that came to a point and brown eyes. He was wearing a light brown trench coat and black pants. He was Joey's friend since...well...ever.  
  
Kaiba frowned. He was only there for Jenna, not for everyone to gawk at him. He turned to leave. "Come on Mokuba, lets go" Mokuba had been talking to April and felt sad. He liked to spend time with her.  
  
"K big brother" he said and followed Seto "Bye April" April waved as the Kaiba brothers passed Ash and company. Ash, Misty, and Brock ran over to Joey & Jenna just as Yugi, Yami, Tea, and Triston reached them.  
  
"Is everyone all right, what happened?!?" said Ash, Misty, Brock, Yugi, Yami, Tea, and Triston in unison. Jenna and April sighed, They explained what happened and introduced everyone. This took a good 1/2 an hour.  
  
Police started to push them along, because they needed to investigate. When Brock saw Officer Jenny, it was the usuall: Brock holds her hands, Tells her he loves her in too many words, Gets pulled away by Misty, Everyone sweatdrops. They decided to get lunch and Talk things over.  
  
Jenna knew something was amiss, and it was really bugging her. Team Rocket didn't just destroy bridges for no reason. They were up to something, and she could feel it. She knew them too well...  
  
***************************************  
  
Joey: *To Yugi panting* Find Kaiba yet?  
  
Yugi: *Also panting* No, she hid him really good this time. Do you know where she is?  
  
Joey: No, she can run fast on sugar high  
  
Walkie talkie: Joey this is Triston, can you read?  
  
Joey: *To Walkie talkie* I'll ignore that last comment, over  
  
Walkie talkie: *laughing in back round* We found Jenna and Kaiba, over  
  
Joey: Really?...over  
  
Walkie talkie: *laughing harder in back round* Yes, really. Go to the living room, over  
  
Joey & Yugi: *walk into living room and freeze. First start to snicker, then burst out laughing*  
  
Seto: *Tied to wooden stake that is in the floor, in a pink toto, tights, and slippers. Lots 'O' makeup and hair in pig tails. Really pissed and humiliated*  
  
Jenna: *Jumping around, throwing flower peddles over Seto, singing Ring Around the Rosey*  
  
Joey: *Stops laughing and grabs camera. Takes lots of blackmail pictures*  
  
Jenna: *Sing song voice* Say it  
  
Seto: NO!  
  
Jenna: Say it  
  
Seto: NO!  
  
Jenna: Say it  
  
Seto: NO!  
  
Jenna: Say it  
  
Seto: NO!  
  
Jenna: Say it  
  
Seto: NO!  
  
Jenna: Say it  
  
Seto: NO!  
  
Jenna: Say it  
  
Seto: Never!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jenna: Say it, and I'll untie youuuu.  
  
Seto: *Mumbles something*  
  
Jenna: I can't heeeeeeeeear youuuuuuuu  
  
Seto: I'm pretty in pink and proud of it  
  
Jenna: Aaaaaaaaaaaaand?  
  
Seto: R&R.........Please 


	6. The Cafe'

Eevees Eevees Everywhere  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jenna: *Laying on bed* *groans* I don't feel good...  
  
Joey: Sugar Hangover  
  
Yugi: And how much sugar did you have?  
  
Jenna: *Thinks* 203 Pixy sticks  
  
Yami: *O.O* no more sugar for you  
  
Jenna: Awww, you take the fun out of everything *Puppy eyes*  
  
Yugi: A little sugar won't hurt her  
  
Joey: Yeah, what's a little sugar  
  
Yami: *unaffected by puppy eyes* A little sugar? 'A little sugar' almost got Kaiba thrown off a cliff.  
  
Joey: It got us some great Blackmail pics *Holds up pictures*  
  
Jenna: Let me see *looks at pics* I did that?  
  
Joey: *Proudly* Yep  
  
Seto: *Runs in room* *Points at Jenna* YOU!!!  
  
Jenna: Uh, oh... *Jumps into Joey's arms*  
  
Seto: YOU TRASHED MY COMPUTER!!!  
  
Jenna: I BLAME THE SUGAR HIGH!!!  
  
Yami: *To Yugi* Lets start the fic before it gets ugly  
  
Yugi: I agree *to readers* Jenna doesn't own Pokemon/Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Yami: Start fic  
  
*********************  
  
Authoress's note: I decided to put Ryou Bakura and Bakura in here as minors. Maybe Ryou will be come an ***** but I'm not telling. ^__^  
  
*hiya* Pokemon Trans.  
  
"hiya" Human Trans  
  
(Hiya) Authoress notes  
  
**********************  
  
The group set off to a place called 'The Eon Cafe' The town was famous for their eevees. They soon came to a small brick building with sigh above the door. The sign had a large pale pink tea cup and an eevee sitting in the cup. The eevee was smiling and had its paws resting on the rim of the cup. The saucer had the words 'The Eon Cafe' in big blue letters.  
  
"Here we are" announced Triston "The best cafe in town"  
  
"It's the only cafe in town" said Tea  
  
"That doesn't mean that it isn't the best restart in town" said Triston  
  
"It's the only restaurant in town too" Piped Yugi  
  
"It's the best place to eat" He continued  
  
"It's the only place to eat" said Yami  
  
"It's..."  
  
"We get it, we get it" said Joey cutting Triston off "It's the best and the only cafe in town"  
  
"It serves pokemon also" said April  
  
They went in and is was dark. Their was a dim light ball in the center of the room that was a giant lamp, orb connected to the ceiling. It was dark, but not pitch black, You could see well enough and move through without hitting someone. There were lots of small round tables, most for two, and some for four. They walked over to the counter of the bar. Their was a boy with long white hair and his back was turned, checking to see if every thing was in order. Joey smiled and leaned over the counter.  
  
"Hey Ryou!" He said. The boy jumped and he dropped the glass he was cleaning. The glass shattered and he looked around to see who had done that. He had soft brown eyes and was kind-mannered.  
  
"Joey, don't do that, you know I'm jumpy" He scolded softly  
  
"Sorry I..." But he was cut off by another boy's voice.  
  
"Ryou!" The boy named Ryou looked threw the window to the back of the cafe and answered  
  
"What is it Bakura?!"  
  
"Stop breaking everything!"  
  
"Your the bull in to china shop" countered Ryou  
  
A boy with the same white hair looked through the window. He looked just like Ryou, but he had colder eyes, colder than Yami's. "We don't have all the money in the world to buy more glasses, every time you break them, you cults" This boy was Bakura, Ryou's twin brother.  
  
"Sorry Bakura" said Joey "It was my fault, I startled him"  
  
"Well don't!" Bakura snapped "We have enough glasses dropped without you scaring the crap out of my twin!" and with that he disappeared back into the kitchen. Ryou sighed.  
  
"That's the closest he's ever come to defend me" He said just loud enough for Bakura to hear him.  
  
"Oh, Shut up" Ryou smiled and turned back to his friends.  
  
"So, what can I get you" He asked  
  
"Pizza!" Yelled Joey and Triston in unison.  
  
"What about the rest of you?" Ryou asked, writing down Joey and Tristan's order down on a piece of paper. He ended up writing a lot. He finally stopped and read it back to them. "OK, I think I've got it. 3 Pizzas for the guys, 3 salads for the ladies, Pancakes for April, 5 Eon Specials, 1 Eevee Palter, a Nidorino Pie, Sandslash sue, Pokemon Pizza for Joey's pokemon, a bear Breakfast for Teddiursa, Physic palter for Abra & Kadabra, Big meal for Onix, fresh water, salt water, and lots and lots of apples for everyone else. That it?" He looked out of breath. Joey was about to suggest another pizza but Jenna cut him off.  
  
"No, that's it" and Ryou walked into the kitchen. Jenna looked up at Joey "I'm the one paying"  
  
"Sorry, got carried away" He said with a tint of blush  
  
"You can be such a gluten" said Triston  
  
"Like you should be talking" said April, who still had Lilly in her arms "You ate a hole pizza that Jenna made last time you were over"  
  
"What pizza?" asked Joey "You made pizza?"  
  
"Yes I did" said Jenna. Joey turned on Triston, vein poping  
  
"You didn't even leave me a slice?!"  
  
"Uh..." Before Triston could answer, he found himself in a head lock.  
  
"I'll teach you not to eat all my girl friend's food"  
  
"Aww come on, it was a really small pizza" Triston complained  
  
The others watched their argument, but soon found a table to watch. After a while Tea had had enough and pried the boys apart. Joey grumble but sat next to Jenna at one of the tables for two. Ash, Misty, and Brock sat at a table for four. Triston, Tea, Yugi, and Yami, sat at another for four. April pulled up a chair to sit by their new friends. They weren't too far apart and could still talk to one another.  
  
Every one let their pokemon out and let them socialize. Besides Penny, Sparky, Flame, Flood, Dove, Ravin, Lilly, and The visiting group of travlers' pokemon, there where pokemon from Jenna's friends. Yami had a Kadabra, Yugi an Abra, Tea a Teddiursa, Joey's Machop and scyther, and Triston's Nidorino and Sandslash.  
  
Soon enough their food came, carried by an Electabuzz. The pokemon had to make a few trips, but soon enough everyone was served. Almost everyone was talking and laughing, but Jenna. She was zoned out and picked at her food. Yami noticed this and whispered to Yugi.  
  
"Jenna is very quiet today"  
  
"Yeah she is" Yugi confirmed "Maybe It's about...you know..."  
  
"Maybe, and I'm starting to wonder about it too" Yami said and tapped Jenna. She jumped and looked at him "Jenna, are you alright? You haven't touched your food"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking" she said with a half hearted smile  
  
"Nah, somethin's up" said Triston thinking out loud "You haven't been this quiet since..." He stopped when he saw the glares he got, and took another bite of pizza.  
  
"Is it really that obvious?" She asked  
  
"Vee" "Jolt" "Vap" "Flar" "Umb" "Esp" "Pi" *Yep* said the Eons and Penny. Jenna sighed.  
  
"What?" asked Ash, who could never stand the suspense, and always asked 'what' at the wrong time.  
  
"Well..." said Joey "Team Rocket doesn't just go around smashin' things. They're usuall after somethin'"  
  
"Their after something" confirmed April "They probably don't want anyone to leave, so they let the police do that for them" Everyone looked at her. She gave them an annoyed look "Look, I'm 7, not 2. I'm smarted than you think"  
  
Just then the doors opened and Mokuba ran in. Jenna at first didn't think about, but then she remembered Mokuba was always followed by Kaiba. "Oh, no" moaned Jenna. Sure enough Kaiba came in only seconds later.  
  
"Mokuba, I don't know why you wanted to eat at this...dump" said Kaiba, and he spat out 'dump'  
  
"Oh, come on big brother" said a cheerfully Mokuba "The food is great here" They walked up to the bar, and Ryou had yet to return. Kaiba got bored soon and banged his fist on the counter. The wall shook and a few glasses fell from the wall, sending them crashing to the ground. Joey stood up to try to teach-Kaiba-some- manners, as he would say, but Jenna pulled him back into his chair. Joey gave up and just glared at Seto.  
  
"Service!" Seto barked. Mokuba cringed at his brother's outburst. Ryou soon came running through the double doors and skidded to a halt in front of The Kaiba brothers. He was out of breath and another yell came from Bakura  
  
"Stop breaking the cups, Ryou!"  
  
"It wasn't me this time!" Ryou yelled through the window.  
  
"I wouldn't give this place 1 star" complained Seto. Bakura heard Kaiba's voice and sighed.  
  
"Kaiba, stop trashing the cafe!" Bakura yelled. He was one of the few that stood up to Seto Kaiba and wasn't scared of his money. He always talked back to Kaiba.  
  
"There isn't much left to trash" Seto mumbled, but Bakura heard him.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Ignore him" said Ryou "What can I get you?"  
  
"Something edible" said Kaiba  
  
"I'll order" said Mokuba "I'll have some pancakes and some Growlithe burgers. What do you want Seto?" Kaiba gritted his teeth.  
  
"I'll get some coffee" and he turned away to find a table. Mokuba decided to finish Seto's order.  
  
"His pokemon will have 2 servings of Dragon meal and a super Growlithe burger"  
  
"Alright, your order will be out soon" said Ryou as he ran into the kitchen. Everyone heard a clatter of pots and Bakura's yells.  
  
"RYOU!!!"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes and for the first time looked around the small cafe. He saw Jenna and her friends. He also saw some people he'd never seen before. He couldn't hit on her now, she had her 'body guards'. He scowled at them, and walked over to a table across the room, he didn't want to be talked to. Mokuba soon joined him and let out his pokemon, a Growlith. It was a younger puppy pokemon and Mokuba had named her Ember. Seto thought it was silly to name your pokemon, but then again, he was Kaiba.  
  
"Who is that guy anyway?" asked Brock  
  
"Yeah, he's not very nice" said Ash  
  
"Seto Kaiba" said Yami not even glancing at Kaiba.  
  
"He's a big jerk" said Tea  
  
"He's the hugest jerk in the world" said Joey, casting death glares at Seto  
  
"Joey" said Jenna "'Hugest' isn't a word" everyone snickered at this.  
  
"I don't think he's all bad guys" said Yugi "He's not evil" but no matter haw many times he said it, his friends never agreed on that. Even Jenna, who was good at judging people on personality, didn't agree with him.  
  
"He's as close to evil as you can get with out crossing the line" said Triston  
  
"Is he as bad as Team Rocket?" Yugi asked. No one spoke for a minute. "Come on, he's not THAT evil"  
  
"It's a really hard dissection, even for me Yugi" said Jenna. Yugi's hopes fell a little at winning this conversation when she said that. Jenna usually can find a little good in anyone.  
  
"What about you Yami?" asked Yugi hopefully "You haven't had a say in this" Yami looked at Kaiba, than back to his brother.  
  
"I can't agree with you on this one, Yugi. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a Rocket spy, with his attitude" Yugi's confidence was lowered a bit. Yami was one of the wisest in the group, and he was 99.9% of the time right.  
  
April looked at Mokuba, who was playing Patty Cake with Ember. She saw Seto watch his brother, and saw something. It wasn't cold or heartless, but it was like the glint in Jenna's eyes when she watched April, a brotherly love. April smiled. Seto looked up at saw her eye contact, then looked away, at a wall, his eyes going cold again. "I don't think he's all bad" This booted Yugi's confidence, but only a small bit.  
  
Ryou came out with the Kaiba brothers' food, followed by his Electabuzz, who carried the pokemons' food.  
  
"Took you long enough" Seto muttered.  
  
"We hope you enjoy it" said Ryou  
  
"Buzz-Electa" said Electabuzz *Please enjoy*  
  
Kaiba had just pulled out his pokeball when the whole building shook. Bakura yelled from the kitchen once more.  
  
"RYOU!!!"  
  
"It wasn't me!"  
  
There was another tremor and everyone stood up. A third earthquake sent Ryou and the girls to the ground.  
  
"What is this!" yelled Joey over the shaking of the building.  
  
"An earthquake, you nimrod!" yelled Kaiba. Before Joey could retort the roof split open, causing many planks of wood to fall.  
  
April stood up and looked up to see the horrible site. She almost screamed, but one of the large 2 by 4s fell and knocked her out.  
  
Mokuba saw April fall to the ground and he half ran, half stumbled over to her. Ember saw her master walking toward a girl and followed.  
  
Joey helped Jenna to her feet and they both looked up. He gasped and Jenna held her protectively.  
  
Yugi and Yami held their ground. Yugi saw Bakura and went over to help him up.  
  
Triston helped Tea up and they also looked to the sky.  
  
Ash helped Misty up and stepped closer to where Yugi and Ryou were to get a closer look. Brock kept Misty steady on her feet.  
  
Bakura ran into the room and blinked at the sky. He suddenly got angry "Your gonna have to pay for that roof!" he yelled, but no one really paid any attention to him. (*Rolls eyes* Sorry I just had to put that in. Please don't flame me, Ryou/Bakura fans)  
  
The roof was completely gone, cleared away by intruders. There was a medal robot with people in it. It looked like a giant Radicate. Everyone gasped  
  
"TEAM ROCKET!!!"  
  
**********************  
  
Jenna: Giganto cliffy!  
  
Joey: Your really gonna have to stop that  
  
Jenna: Why?  
  
Joey: Kaiba's brain is gonna explode. He can't figure out the anser  
  
Seto: NO MORE CLIFFHANGERS!!!  
  
Jenna: Yes more cliffies *Evil laugh*  
  
Seto: I'll give you $10,000 if you tell me what's gonna happen  
  
Jenna: Hmmm...OK *Whispers in to Seto's ear*  
  
Seto: WHAT!!! You can't do that to me!!! Do it to the mutt!!!  
  
Joey: Hey...  
  
Jenna: It'll happen to him too, and Joey in not a mutt  
  
Seto: But why...me?  
  
Jenna: To teach you that your not Mr. High and Mighty  
  
Seto: Anyone else?  
  
Jenna: Yes. Ash, Ryou, and Yugi  
  
Ash, Ryou, and Yugi: What?  
  
Seto: SHE'S GONNA TURN US ALL INTO ******  
  
Ash, Ryou, Joey, and Yugi: What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Jenna: Uhhh...Please R&R. *Runs out of room, with mad men on tail* 


	7. Hi Rian

Eevees Eevees Everywhere  
  
Jenna: Ah, my adoring fans  
  
Joey: Hey, what about my adoring fans?  
  
Jenna: I'll be you adoring fan *Glomps him*  
  
Joey: Thanks ^_^  
  
Jenna: Well, I'd like to honor some of my more repeating  
reviewers. *Clears throat* First there is ACME-Rian. Thank you  
for reviewing and you can be in my story. I love to put people  
in my stories. Sorry to everyone else but I wouldn't be able to  
put you in the story, no more room. Second is JetLiger14, you  
have really good questions but if I answered them here then it  
wouldn't be surprise, now would it? But I will answer your last  
two questions. I don't think Brock will get that hurt in my  
story, and secondly no April is not turning into InuYasha or  
Yoko Kurama...even if they are on my Favorite Bishie List.  
  
Joey: Hey, what about me?  
  
Jenna: Your at the top! *Glomps him*  
  
Joey: ^_^  
  
Seto: Hey...  
  
Jenna: You too, but not at the top  
  
Seto: Every one always goes for the mutt  
  
Joey: Why I otta...  
  
Jenna: Oh come on. Seto's only saying that because he's the cat.  
  
Joey & Seto: Huh?  
  
Jenna: Kitten Kaiba!  
  
Seto: DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!!!  
  
Jenna: Kitten Kaiba!  
  
Joey: *Laughing so hard he's crying*  
  
Seto: Grrr...Start the stupid fic, Jenna dose not own Pokemon/Yu-  
Gi-Oh  
  
Jenna: Kitten Kaiba!  
  
Seto: WHAT!?!  
  
Jenna: Thanks *glomps him*  
  
Seto: *Dumb founded, speechless*  
  
Joey: *Glares at Seto*  
  
Jenna: Oh one more thing, You won't be able to find out what  
they turn into this chapy. It turned out longer that I thought  
it would. Sorry, More suspense.  
  
**********************  
  
"TEAM ROCKET!!!"  
  
There were two people in windows in each of the robot's eyes.  
They were hard to see because the glass was dark, but you could  
hear an evil laugh coming from some kind of loud speaker. A  
female voice came on the speakers "Prepare for trouble"  
  
A male voice came next "And make it double" they alternated like  
this. While they did this people started calling back their  
pokemon.  
  
"To infect the world with devastation"  
  
"To blight all people in every nation"  
  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love"  
  
"To Extend our wrath to the stars above"  
  
"Cassidy"  
  
"Butch"  
  
"Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night"  
  
"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight"  
  
"Show yourselves, you cowards!" yelled Joey  
  
Another laugh echoed from the giant crome Raticate. The man's  
voice sounded "Do you like our new pokemon?"  
  
"That's no pokemon, it's a robot!" yelled Mokuba, who was  
holding an unconscious April. She had a large bump on her head,  
from the wood.  
  
The woman's mocking voice came next "Oh my, the young Kaiba is  
so smart"  
  
"What do you want this time?" yelled Triston  
  
"We want a few ginny pigs" came the male voice.  
  
Lights came on in the eyes and it was Cassidy and Butch. Cassidy  
had bright blonde hair and Butch had blue hair. "We've decided  
to take a few of you" said Cassidy with a smirk. The robot's  
claws lifted over the once clean cafe'. The claws burst, with a  
poof of smoke and 4 nets came flying at them.  
  
One flew at Mokuba and April and trapped them "Hey!" yelled  
Mokuba as he tried to get free. Ember was also trapped in the  
netting.  
  
"Mokuba!" yelled Kaiba and he ran towards his brother, but  
before he could make it they where being pulled up by a  
retracting cord connected to the robot.  
  
"Big brother!" yelled Mokuba as they were pulled into a hole in  
the palm of the paw.  
  
Another net flew at Yugi and Ryou. They were also trapped.  
  
"Yugi!" yelled Yami, as he too ran towards his brother, but like  
Mokuba and April, were pulled up. Bakura did the same.  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
The third hit Ash and he struggled. Pikachu ran over and clamped  
his jaws into the net. It began to retract but it hit a support  
beam, knocking them both unconscious. Pikachu fell and hit the  
ground as Ash was captured.  
  
The last flew at Joey and Jenna. Joey pushed Jenna out of the  
way and he was captured like all the others. Jenna quickly stood  
up to see everyone pulled into the paws. "Joey!" she yelled  
"April!" she ran closer to the robot, tears streaming down her  
face "Let them go!!!"  
  
Team Rocket just laughed as there was another poof of smoke and  
the head of the Raticate was flying away, by rockets under the  
head. The body of the robot collapsed, and came down on the rest  
of the people.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"Over here" Jenna heard a voice and moving of metal. "Jenna" she  
heard again and squinted her eyes open. She saw brown eyes and  
long black hair. She knew the person, and her name was on the  
tip of her tongue. Their was a girl in front of her, about 13.  
She wore a black velvet top with zipper on front, blue jeans and  
Choker with a gold heart with an eye on top of it on black silk  
cord. She also had on a purple backpack.  
  
"Rian?" Jenna asked, her mind was hazy. The girl nodded.  
  
"Jenna are you alright?" Rian asked. Jenna tried to remember and  
it hit her like a brick wall. Jenna sat up and looked around  
franticly.  
  
"Where is April? and Joey?!" She asked. Rian tried to calm the  
older teen.  
  
"Jenna your alright, we found you under this scrap metal" Jenna  
looked around to see a Charizard holding a rather large piece of  
metal. She also saw Triston, Misty, Brock and Tea digging  
through the rubble.  
  
"Rian, they took everyone" said Jenna softly  
  
"Who?" asked Rian  
  
"Team Rocket" Jenna whispered. Rian paled. Jenna felt something  
rub against her. It was soft but it hurt. She turned to see  
Lilly. Lilly nuzzled her side. She was covered in bruises and  
cuts. "Lilly, are you all right?" asked Jenna as she patted her  
eevee.  
  
"Vee" *Yeah* she said weakly  
  
"Kadabara" said Yami's Kadabara as it physically move a piece of  
scrap metal. Under the metal was Yami himself. Yami slowly  
opened his eyes and looked around. He had a cut on his cheek,  
which was bleeding freely. He sat up and looked around. He saw  
everyone getting up. Bakura's Electabuzz was helping his trainer  
up and Bakura looked beat up. Yami couldn't help but wonder who  
was missing, that wasn't with Team Rocket. Then he remembered.  
'Kaiba' Yami looked around but didn't see the mayor's son.  
  
"Kaiba" called Yami "Kaiba" He mite have been rude and selfish  
but Kaiba was also human. Their was no reply Yami headed over to  
where Kaiba was last seen. Their was a huge piece of metal,  
where Seto had been. "Kadabara" said Yami "Try to move it"  
Kadabara flouted over and concentrated on the heavy metal. All  
the metal did was creak and move only a bit. Yami tried to help  
by pulling, but it didn't help.  
  
"Yami, What are you doing?" called Triston as he hurried over to  
him.  
  
"I think Kaiba is under this sheet of steel" Yami replied  
  
"Uh oh" said Triston. He looked to the others "Hey guys, Kaiba's  
trapped!"  
  
"So what" said Bakura, folding his arms "He's never done  
anything but mock us. Why should we help him?" Jenna slowly  
stood up to face Bakura. She held Lilly, who was too hurt to  
walk.  
  
"Bakura, he could die under there" she said  
  
"No skin off our backs" he replied not even looking at her.  
Jenna got frustrated.  
  
"It could be you under there you know" she said. He gave her an  
unreadable look, but she knew she had gotten his attention. "Or  
Ryou. Wouldn't you want your friends to help?" She wasn't  
looking for an answer, but just to give him something to think  
about. Jenna stumbled over the scraps to Yami. Rian had already  
ran over to the spot next to Yami.  
  
"Sokilai" she said "Help us move this" The Charizard stomped  
over to her master and pulled it. Sokilai lifted it about 1/2 a  
foot off the ground, but it wouldn't budge another inch, their  
was too much scrap metal and bricks on it to move.  
  
"We could try to move the top stuff off" suggested Triston, but  
Rain squashed that idea  
  
"No, we would have to step on the bigger sheet and we'd squish  
him" She thought for a minute "We could melt it and pull him  
out"  
  
"No" said Brock, who had walked over to the group "We'd probably  
burn him in the process" Misty and Tea walked over to The group,  
carrying Pikachu and Penny. They had found them buried under the  
scraps.  
  
"I've got an idea" said Jenna, and she looked at Lilly.  
  
"You always have the good Ideas" said Rain  
  
"Well Sokilai could lift it up and Lilly could crawl under and  
tell us where he is under the metal. The fire pokemon could burn  
the metal and we can get him out"  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Sokilai, Onix, Nidorino, and Sandslash where in their  
positions. Rain brought out her Espeon named India and her  
Flareon named Tashi. Jenna also got out Flame and Dove.  
  
"Ready?" asked Triston and Everyone nodded.  
  
"Ok..." said Jenna "Now!"  
  
Sokilai, Onix, Nidorino, and Sandslash pulled up on the metal  
and gave Lilly a good 2 feet to run under. Lilly ran under the  
sheet and looked around. At first she didn't see anything but  
saw a little 2 foot pit in the scraps. She ran over to it and  
jumped in. Seto Kaiba was in the small pit, so he hadn't been  
squished. He was covered in cuts and bruises. He was also  
unconscious and hardly breathing.  
  
"Vee-vee-eev!" She yelled "vee-eevee!" *I found him! He's  
alive!*  
  
"OK" said Jenna "Indaia, Dove..."  
  
"Esp" they said *Right* They physically lifted Flame and Tashi  
into the air.  
  
"Flame..." said Jenna  
  
"Tashi..." said Rian  
  
"Flamethrower!" Both said. The Flareons focused their fires and  
a constant stream of fire came out, like a pole. The Espeons  
held them in the air and moved them around to cut the metal.  
Kadabara had the hardest job. He had to read Lilly's mind and  
mentally tell the Espeons if they where to close or not.  
  
"Dab-ka-ra" said Kadabara when they where half done   
  
"Slash-sand" said Sandslash *I can't hold it, much longer*  
Electabuzz then walked over to help. "Sand"*Thanks* Jenna looked  
at Bakura. He was watching his pokemon intently. She smiled, and  
knew that he had told Electabuzz to help.  
  
There was now a hole in the middle over Kaiba. "1..." Jenna  
counted off "2...3!"  
  
The pokemon holding the dropped the sheet and hoped out of the  
way. Tashi and Flame dropped easily to the ground, and the hole  
that they made was floating in mid-air, with the help of all 3  
physic pokemon.  
  
"Kadabara push it away" said Yami and Kadabara used a psywave to  
send the rubbish flying into what was left of the wall. Jenna  
ran over to where Lilly was in the pit and pulled the little  
pokemon out, giving her a big hug.  
  
"Great job Lilly, you were so brave" Jenna Praised. Lilly waged  
her tail and smiled. Jenna looked to Dove and Flame, who were  
waiting for their praises. "You guy's were awesome" she said and  
gave them each a hug before putting them back in their balls for  
a well deserved rest.  
  
Everyone praised their pokemon and returned them to their balls  
then all crowded around to see Seto. "Come on everybody" said  
Rian "Lets get him to the hospital"  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"So who are you anyway?" asked Misty to Rian. They were in the  
waiting room of the hospital. Jenna, Yami, and Bakura sat in  
chairs in a corner and were very quiet. Jenna was absent  
mindedly rubbing Penny's ear. Penny got annoyed with this and  
batted her master's hand away, but after a minute or two,  
Jenna's hand would start again and the process would repeat.  
Lilly laid at her trainer's feet and watched Yami. Yami looked  
out the window, staring at nothing in particular, maybe hoping  
that Team Rocket would just drop everyone off unharmed. Bakura  
stared at the hospital white hall and didn't even blink. Triston  
and Tea were playing cards and every so often glance worriedly  
at their friends. Brock was listening to the girls' conversation  
Pikachu in his lap. Misty was holding a sleeping Togapi and was  
leaning against the wall. Rian also leaned against the wall.  
  
"I'm Rian Stacies" said Rian "I live around here. Jenna gave me  
my first pokemon, an eevee, when I was 10. He evolved into  
Ringstone, my Umbreon. You could say I'm a old family friend" at  
this Jenna choked at let out a sob. Rian waited a moment before  
whispering "What happened?"  
  
"Well..." said Misty and she explained what happened.  
  
"Oh no" said Rian as Misty finished. "This can't be good"  
  
A nurse walked in and everyone looked up but Bakura, Jenna, and  
Yami.  
  
"How is Kaiba?" asked Tea  
  
"He came out lucky" she said with a grim smile "He has a  
sprained wrist and he's out like a lightbulb. He has a  
concussion and will be out for a while"  
  
They nodded and the nurse left. Jenna was lost in thought, just  
like Yami and Bakura, and was wondering what happened to her  
sister and her lover.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
April opened her eyes to someone tapping her. She saw blue eyes  
and it was dark. Her head was throbbing. She was surprised to  
find her bandana still in place. She recognized the eyes  
"Mo...ku...ba?"  
  
"Hey April" said Mokuba "You OK?" April slowly sat up and looked  
at him.  
  
"I'll be alright" she said. That's when she noticed they were in  
a cage, and were very close together. She was glad it was dark,  
because she was blushing. "D...do you know were we are?"  
  
"N...no clue" he stuttered, because he was also blushing, but  
unlike April, she could see his blush, with the curse. April  
looked away and looked out side of the cage "It's so dark, I  
wouldn't be surprised if we were in a dungeon"  
  
"Yeah" April agreed. She knew for sure because she could see the  
cold stone halls, floor, and roof. She could hear the earie  
silence that you don't hear above ground. She could smell blood  
and decay of dead bodies and the dampness of mold. She scooted  
unconsciously closer to Mokuba, making him blush more. "I guess  
this isn't a good time to tell you I'm claustrophobic, huh?"  
  
Mokuba may have only been 8, but he knew what claustrophobic  
meant, and he gulped. "Nope"  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
~~~Seto Dream Sequence~~~  
  
"Mokuba!!!" Kaiba yelled though the endless halls of a maze  
"Mokuba!!!" He ran and ran looking for his brother. "Mokuba!!!  
Where the hell are you!?!"  
  
"Seto..." came an earie echo of Mokuba's voice  
"Seto...you...said...you'd. protect...me..."  
  
"Mokuba!!!" Kaiba yelled and he ran the other way, towards the  
voice "I will always protect you!!!"  
  
"Big... brother...help...me..."  
  
"I'm coming!!!"  
  
"Hurry..."  
  
Seto turned the next corner to skid to a halt in front of a  
body. Kaiba was in shock. "Mo...Mokuba...?" He asked, his voice  
shaking. He bent down to the small lifeless body and turned it  
slowly to see Mokuba's face. He was dead. Eyes blank, mouth open  
in a silent scream, and pale white.  
  
Mokuba's voice echoed in the room, yelling at him "You said  
you'd protect me! You promised Seto Kaiba!" The pale body was  
now turning green and the eyes red. The mouth grew 2 large fangs  
and Seto dropped the body.  
  
"Your not Mokuba!" He yelled as the body stood. All it did was  
growl and pounced him. It struck Seto in the cheek.  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
Kaiba woke up suddenly sitting up from the pain on his face. He  
touched hi face and looked back at his hand, blood. 'How can  
there be blood?' He thought. 'It was just a dream...wasn't it?'  
for the first time he looked around. 'I'm in a hospital room' He  
concluded. He looked around. There was bandages on the bed side  
table, His pokeball on a desk against the other wall, his  
clothes on a chair, and...wait, his clothes? Seto looked to see  
that he was wearing one of thoughs cheap, hospital night gowns  
that don't close in the back.  
  
He blushed a bit, and for a split second, wondered who changed  
him. He quickly decided that he didn't want to know and sat up  
on his bed. He felt his wrist hurt when he pushed himself on to  
his feet. 'Great a sprained wrist, just what I needed...NOT!' he  
changed into his clothes and hooked his balls to his belt. He  
looked into the mirror by the bed and saw that he was covered in  
little cuts and bruises that had stopped bleeding, but there was  
3 fresh cuts from the 'dream'. He wipped some of the blood away  
and walked over to the window. It was dark. He looked out and  
judged the distance from the ground...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
The nurse burst into the waiting room and everyone looked up,  
even the 3 in the corner. "What is it?" asked Rian  
  
"Mr. Kaiba is gone!" she said  
  
"Is he a moron?!" yelled Jenna "What is he thinking, going out  
at night!?" She stood up and began to march out the door. Rian,  
Yami, and Bakura followed her and stopped at the door.  
  
"Jenna, what are you doing?" asked Rian  
  
"I'm going to find him!" said Jenna as she tried to move past  
her friends, but Yami stepped in font of her.  
  
"You can't bring him back by yourself" he said  
  
"Who said anything about bringing him back?" she said "I'm going  
to follow him" They stared at her like she was crazy "He's gone  
to find Mokuba"  
  
"You can't go, Team Rocket is out at this time" said Bakura  
  
"He's out there, hurt, and looking for his baby brother" said  
Jenna "He's got to have some help. Yami, move" Yami looked at  
his friend for a moment and then moved aside. Jenna ran outside  
and turned as soon as she could.  
  
"Yami" said Rian in disbelief "You just let her go?"  
  
"No" He said "We'll follow her" and he also ran out the door.  
Bakura followed them. Rian looked to the others.  
  
"We'll find Kaiba, you guy's stay here" and she also turned  
heal, running after the small group. Penny, Pikachu, and Lilly  
sprinted out and left 5 confused humans.  
  
*****************  
  
Jenna: Wow, *Whipes forehead* that was a long 'n  
  
Joey: Hey, you took my line  
  
Jenna: Oh well, Please R&R  
  
Seto: STOP WITH THE CLIFFHANGERS!!!  
  
Jenna: NEVER!!!!!!!!! *Evil laugh* 


	8. Questions

Eevees Eevees Everywhere  
  
Jenna: Hey everyone...  
  
Seto: START THE FIC!!!  
  
Joey: Shut up Kaiba!  
  
Jenna: Yeah whats your problem?  
  
Seto: My problem is, you left a cliffy and then you went and got grounded!!!  
  
Jenna: Well it's not my falt my mom's boyfriend is a total and complete lazy asshole..  
  
Joey & Seto: JENNA!!!  
  
Jenna: What???  
  
Joey: Even I don't call Kaiba that  
  
Seto: Hey...  
  
Jenna: Well I don't call him that to his face...Wait yes I did. That's why I got grounded.  
  
Joey: Man, aren't you daring  
  
Jenna: yep ^_^  
  
Seto: Jenna dosn't own Pokemon/Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Joey: Start fic  
  
*********************  
  
Jenna ran down the street and stopped at a cross road. She panted and looked around. She saw Yami running up to her, with Bakura and Rian close behind. She was glad that she had at least some friends with her. She took the left turn and ran down it. "Jenna, where are we exactly going?" yelled Bakura very anniod with all the running.  
  
"The Cafe" she yelled back "Kaiba's smart. He'll get his pokemon to follow the trail"  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Seto ran though the empty streets. He was tired, It felt like the energy was draned out of him, but he kept on running, only one thought on his mind 'Mokuba' He finally made it to his destanation. It looked like a twister hit the place. The cafe was only a big pile of brick, wood, and metal. He pulled out a pokeball. "Go Arcanine" and the pokemon came out with a red light.  
  
"Arc" said Arcanine like he was on a mission  
  
"Arcanine try to fine Mokuba"  
  
"Arc" he said and began to sniff around for his master's brother's sent in the rubble. Kaiba felt wozzy and almost fell but shook it off. 'Damnit, what happened?'  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Jenna finally made the last turn to cafe and saw Kaiba standing outside the pile of rubble. He looked weak and unstable, like he hadn't slept for days. Jenna ran strait up to him.  
  
"Kaiba did you loose a brain in the colapse?!" she almost yelled. He gave her a glare "Team Rocket could be out now!"  
  
"So what" he said in a threatning tone "You can't keep me in that dump of a hospital"  
  
Penny, Pikachu, and Lilly finally got to where the group stopped to see Jenna yelling at Seto.  
  
"Pika-pi-chu-ka?" asked Pikachu *Is she always like that?*  
  
"Pi-pi-chu-ka-pika-pikachu" said Penny *No she's not usually like that, she's never really yelled at anyone before*  
  
"Eev-vee-vee-eevee" corrected Lilly *She hasn't for a long time*  
  
"What do you think your doing out here!" yelled Jenna  
  
"That's none of your concern" said Kaiba calmly  
  
"You look like you haven't slept for days! How can't anyone be concerned!" She said. Kaiba suddenly got mad and grabbed Jenna by the shirt collar.  
  
"What do mean?!" he yelled in her face. Jenna didn't flinch  
  
"I mean..." said Jenna with equal tone of voise "That you look like you could colapse at any second! And it looks like someone sicked a meowth on you, by the look of thoughs scrached!" Kaiba gave her an annoid growl then pushed her backwards into Bakura. She stumbled but Bakura caught her from falling. Rain steped up to Seto.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked calmly  
  
"Why should I tell you?" said Seto. Rian was about to repliy when Kaiba's Arcanine barked. Seto turned heal and walked over to his pokemon. "Follow it" he comanded and Arcanine followed the sent out the building and down an ally. Kaiba walked after his pokemon.  
  
Jenna got her balance back and started to follow him, but Bakura grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"What!?" she said trying to pull away.  
  
"Why do you want to follow him?" asked Bakura "He looks like his usuall stuborn self. He dosn't even look hurt" Jenna pulled away and turned to face him.  
  
"ARE YOU BLIND!!!" Jenna screamed, making Bakura cringe "We can all sence his energy level! He is almost out of stength! Who are you kidding!? Something happened, and it wasn't just being buried!" She took adeep breath to calm herself "I think Team Rocket is after him"  
  
"Why?" asked Yami, semi-enjoying Bakura's being yelled at.  
  
"I don't know" she said "and right now, I don't care. we just need to find our friends and family members"  
  
Bakura, Rian, and Yami looked at eachother and nodded. They looked back to Jenna "First we need to get some things" said Yami  
  
"Like what?" asked Jenna  
  
"You'll see" said Bakura "I'll get them"  
  
"Oh no" said Yami "I didn't trust you with them then and I don't trust you now" Bakura folded his arms and scowled. "You two follow Kaiba, and we'll find you"  
  
"Right" said the young eevee breeder. Pikachu, Penny, and Lilly ran to Jenna.  
  
"Vee-vee-eevee" said Lilly *We're coming too*  
  
"OK, Lets go Bakura" said Jenna and they ran after Seto. Yami and Rian nodded and looked around, to make sure no one was watching. Both their foreheads glowed with a multy colored eye and they disapeared to find what they needed  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Joey sat in a small jail cell. His hands were shackled to the wall with handcuffs and he was sweaty and breathing hard. He was too tiered to stand anymore and it was cold and damp. He couldn't even sleep. He'd have the same dream about the PokeCenter colapsing and he'd wake up with a couple more brusis and cuts. "Stupid Hypno" He mummbled. he looked out of the bars of the cell that were to his right. He saw Yugi also shackled to the wall and in almost the same condition. "Hey Yug" He said, his voise echoed easily and he didn't have to yell for everyone to hear. Yugi looked up. "How you holdin' up?"  
  
"Fair" he said with a weak smile "Could be worse"  
  
"Yeah...Any idea where they took Ash?" Yugi shook his head.  
  
"No clue" Joey looked strate in front of him to see a little window on the other side of the room.  
  
"Hey Ryou. How are you holding up?"  
  
"Terrable" came Ryou's voise "The cell is inhabitable and cold. How can they put people in here?"  
  
"Hello, they're Team Rocket. They torcher people for fun" said Joey is discust. They heard a door open and foot steps. Soon a man in a black suit, with a red R on his chest, and a black hat came into veiw, carrying a small cage with a pokemon in it. It was an eevee, but it wasn't a normal eevee. It was black, with the usuall white fluff of fur around its neck and tipped tail. It layed in the cage, not moving.  
  
Joey glared at the Rocket as he passed. The sound of a cell door opening and a cage hitting the floor echoed through the dungen. The cell closed and the sound of Ryou's cell opened. The Rocket pushed Ryou down the hall. Joey saw that Ryou was the same as him and Yugi. Ryou resisted but the Rocket punched him to the ground.  
  
"Hey, leave him alone you jerk" yelled Joey as he strugled aganst the shackles, but chains held him in place. The Rocket looked up and gave an avil smile.  
  
"Your next" he said and draged Ryou out by back of the shirt. Ryou kicked but it didn't help. His hands were tied behind his back and his knuckles scraped on the stone floor. The door slamed and Joey and Yugi were left in silence. Joey stopped strugling and fell limp. He thought about Jenna, and what she was doing. 'I hope she's OK'  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Jenna ran after Kaiba. He hadn't gotten very far. He leaned aganst Arcanine for support and walked the best he could. Jenna didn't run right up to him this time, but stayed just so she could follow and not be detected. Jenna couldn't help but think this path was familare. She also heard some of Bakura's mummbled complaints, like...He's so slow...and...Why me?...and...I should have gone insted of Rian. Jenna got fed up after about a 1/2 hour of this, and hit him over the head. He stopped for about 5 minutes and then started again.  
  
Seto suddenly fell to the ground and didn't move.  
  
"Kaiba" said Jenna and she ran over to him. She knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. She shook him gently. "Kaiba, wake up"  
  
Seto opened his eyes. He saw Jenna and quickly scrambled up. "What you you doing following me?!" he asked angrily  
  
"Well sorry" She said standing,and exstending the 'o' in sorry "I told you, you were sick or something. Now tell me what happened!" she screamed the last sentence. He was suprized by her out burst, but stood his ground.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because I'm trying to help"  
  
"Riiiiight" he said sarcasticly and he walked up to Arcanine. "Keep going"  
  
"Arc" He said and he sniffed at the ground. Kaiba climbed onto Arcanine's back and they rode off. Jenna got frustrated and fummed on the spot. Poor innosait Bakura just walked up to her and she turned on him.  
  
"HE'S SO INFURIATING!!!" she yelled and marched after Kaiba. Bakura fell over from her outburst and layed, stuned for a minute. He sighed and stood up brushing him elf off. "COME ON BAKURA!!!"  
  
"Coming" he said, very annoid. He hoped that the would get to where they where going soon "Next time Yami is going with the breeder"  
  
**************  
  
Jenna: OK peoples, we got a mystery, a few actually. Can you figure them out?  
  
1. Why are people getting hurt in their dreams?  
  
2. What do Yami, Rian, and Bakura need?  
  
3. What's with the black eevee?  
  
4. What are they going to do to my poor Joey?  
  
5. Why am I so suddenly brave?  
  
See if You can figure it out  
  
Seto: Not another cliffhanger  
  
Jenna: well I left you somethings to think about, I want to see if I'm giving too much away.  
  
Joey: *Reads questions* Nope, I don't know  
  
Jenna: *Sweat drops* *Laughs nervously* *wispers* Well that isn't saying much  
  
Seto: *Over hears her* That's a first  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Seto: She dissed you  
  
Jenna: No I didn't!  
  
Seto: *^____________^ REVENGE!!!* Yes, you did. You said 'Well...  
  
Jenna: ARGH!!! *Tackles Seto*  
  
Jenna & Seto: *fight cloud*  
  
Joey: What? Well anser the questions and Reveiw. I'm sure Kaiba will tell me soon 


	9. The Castle Part 1

Eevees Eevees Everywhere  
  
Jenna: *Tired* Hi  
  
Yugi: What's wrong?  
  
Jenna: Joey's not speaking to me  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Jenna: Kaiba told Joey that I dissed him. I also had to write the first part of this chapter 3 times. My computer kept freezing on me.  
  
Yugi: That's harsh  
  
Jenna: Tell me about it, and only 1 person answered my quiz last chapter.  
  
Yugi: Awww *pats her on the back*  
  
Jenna: I feel so...unloved  
  
Yugi: Joey loves you  
  
Jenna: He's not talking to me  
  
Yugi: I would tell you I loved you, but Rian would hurt me  
  
Jenna: Thanks  
  
Yugi: She doesn't own Pokemon/Yugioh  
  
******************  
  
Jenna, Bakura, Pikachu, Penny, and Lilly caught up to Seto Kaiba when he stopped at the canyon on the side of town. Jenna got there first followed by the Pokemon. She suddenly stopped as she turned the corner to see where they had stopped. She frowned at where they were and looked across the canyon. She saw an old fashion castle sitting on the edge of the cliff. She walked over to the edge of the canyon and felt young fear around the castle. She could also feel a great amount of evil in the air.  
  
"They're in the castle" said Jenna  
  
"Who?" asked Seto calmly as he dismounted Arcanine  
  
"April and Mokuba" she said not looking at him "Team Rocket too"  
  
Bakura walked up, beside the eevee breeder and also looked. "What about Ryou" Jenna concentrated but to no avail.  
  
"I can't tell"  
  
"What do you mean you can't tell?!" he asked in surprise  
  
"I can only sense April and Mokuba!" She snapped her eyes flashing a bright green. Bakura was taken off guard  
  
"Jenna, what's gotten into you?" he said in surprise. Jenna shook her head like to clear her mind of something.  
  
"Nothing" she said, her eyes returning to their normal blue and looking bake to the castle.  
  
Rian and Yami then ran up to the group. Yami was carrying a small sack "Hey guys, we're..." Rian immediately stopped 10 feet from the cliff.  
  
"What's wrong" asked Kaiba, with a superior smile. "Scared?"  
  
"No" said Rian "I feel something wrong"  
  
"Yeah" said Bakura "Team Rocket is in the castle"  
  
Yami's usuall frown deepend in confusion 'It's not Team Rocket' The tri- color haired boy thought 'It's not evil, it's just the power coming from what ever it is' "It's not Team Rocket" he whispered to Rian. She just nodded and they heard pokeball open and close.  
  
Kaiba had called back Arcanine and threw another pokeball "Go Charizard" he said and the Dragon/Fire pokemon came out with a mighty roar. Seto climbed on to his back between his shoulder blades and his wing joins and pointed at the castle "Fly over to the castle" he commanded. Charizard roared and flapped its great wings. In a few flaps it was airborne and flew to the other side of the canyon.  
  
Rian threw two pokeballs "Go, Corey, and Sokilai" Sokilai the Charizard and Corey the Pidgeot came out and stood, ready for pasangers. Rian climbed on Sokilai and Jenna climbed onto Corey. Yami started to walk over towards Rian, but Bakura stopped him.  
  
"Oh no you don't" said the white haired youth "Your going with the breeder. I've had enough of her today" Yami shrugged.  
  
"Suit yourself" he said and climbed on with Jenna. The Pikachus and Lilly hopped on to Corey's back and climbed into Jenna's over-sized backpack for extra safety. Bakura climbed onto Sokilai's back behind Rian.  
  
"OK to the castle guys" said Rian. Corey took off with no problem. He had flown all his life and didn't have any trouble taking off. Sokilai however, had only been a Charizard for a month and she was still having bumpy take- offs. It was one of thoughs take-offs and Bakura slid off her back. The white haired boy grabbed on to her foot and held on for dear life.  
  
Corey landed with practiced ease and his passengers dismounted. Yami watched in amusement as Bakura desperately tried to hang on for dear life to Sokilai's foot. He gave a rare smile as he watched them land. Sokilai flew 6 feet from the ground and the white haired boy let go, landing on the hard earth. He skidded into a rather large boulder nearby Yami and banged into it backwards. Yami chuckled as he watched Bakura wobbly get to his feet, rubbing his head.  
  
"Shut up, Pharaoh" Bakura hisses, so Jenna didn't hear him. Yami smiled and looked at the dark sky, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Jenna petted Corey on the head as a thank you and he cooed. He then shook his head to remove a loose long feather that was bothering him. Penny, Pikachu, and Lilly hopped out of Jenna's backpack and onto the ground. Lilly looked at the yellow feather the Pidgeot had dropped and picked it up in her mouth. She thought it was very pretty.  
  
Rian praised her pokemon and called them back to their balls. She looked around for Kaiba but he wasn't around "Looks like Kaiba already went in" she announced.  
  
"Well, come on" said Jenna "Let's find a way in" and she started towards the castle, her pokemon and Pikachu on her heals. Yami, Rian, and Bakura stayed behind and Bakura turned to Yami. "Gimme my ring" he hissed, holding out his hand. Yami sighed and pulled out the sack he had brought.  
  
"Fine, Tomb Robber" he said taking out a gold object from the bag and handed it to the impatient albino. It was a large golden ring with a triangle in the middle, and a golden eye in the middle of that. It had 5 spikes on the out side of the ring and a rope, to go around the neck. Bakura placed the rope around his neck and sighed happily.  
  
"Finally, my Millenium Ring" Rian and Yami, were both sure he would have kissed it if they weren't there.  
  
The tri-color haired boy also took out a golden object. It was an upside down pyramid with a golden eye in the middle. A chain was connected and he put it around his neck. "And my Millenium Puzzle" Yami said.  
  
"Don't forget my Millenium Choker" said Rian, not wanting to be left out. She pointed to the black silk cord band around her neck. It had a golden heart and the same eye in the center of the heart.  
  
"We know, we know, Sorcerer" said Bakura in an annoyed tone. "Now let Raema out of your item"  
  
"Number 1, it's Sorceress, Tomb Robber" said the black haired girl. "and number 2, how would we tell Jenna that she got here so quickly?"  
  
"Come on guys!" yelled Jenna from the large wooden double doors, across the draw bridge, at the castle, interrupting their argument. The 3 ran to where their friend was and all walked in, because it had already been open by Seto Kaiba.  
  
************  
  
A red light blinked in a dark room and many screens surrounded a single chair. The screens showed random places in the castle. A dark figure sat in the chair and watched as its 'guests' came into the castle. A cold smile crossed the figure's face and it held a controller to the screens. The TVs flickered and they focused on only one face, the face of the Mayor's son, Seto Kaiba. The figure chuckled and reached down to pet a Persan. The cat pokemon purred and closed its eyes in contentment. The screens switched and it was a close up of Jenna, sneaking down the damp halls of the stone castle. "Soon, I will have our pray my precious" The Persan gave a meow of a tiger and leaned into its master's touch, not really listening to what the person said. "We've got the bait and the mice are sneaking through our maze"  
  
*************  
  
Jenna was in font of the group. She was looking for any sign of life at all. She suddenly stopped and Bakura ran into her because he couldn't see anything but darkness. She didn't notice and looked around. there was a turn to the left, and one to go strait. While she pondered she heard Yami helping up Bakura.  
  
"I can't see a thing in here" complained Bakura  
  
"What are you talking about" said Jenna at a whisper "It's as clear as day in here" She could see their confused faces, but they weren't focused on her. She walked up to Rian and waved her hand in her friend's face. The black haired girl didn't blink "Weird" Jenna mumbled  
  
"What" asked Rian.  
  
"Nothing" said Jenna and she pulled out Sparky's ball. Sparky came out and stretched his limbs. He made a little light, because of his element type. "Sparky, you can sniff out April, right?"  
  
*Yeah...why?* he said slowly (It's going to be like this because it's easier)  
  
"April has been kidnapped" said Jenna calmly. Sparky opened his mouth to yell 'what?!' as loud as he possibly could, but Jenna closed his mouth with her one hand "Not here. Team Rocket is here" That was all she had to say to shut him up. She let him go and Lilly walked up to him, with the feather behind her ear. Penny was nice enough to put it there, so that Lilly could talk.  
  
*The cafe collapsed, and they took Yugi, Ryou, Joey, April, Mokuba, and the kid with black hair* she said, catching him up on current events. Sparky nodded.  
  
*Yeah* he said and put his nose to the ground, sniffing for the missing children. Bakura pulled out Electabuzz's ball to help with the lighting.  
  
"What about your fire pokemon?" asked Bakura. Both girls shook their heads.  
  
"Nope" said Rian. "Too damp. They'd get weak quickly"  
  
Both electric pokemon led the humans in and out corridors and halls, going deeper into the maze. They were heading down to the dungeons, were it got steadily colder and wetter.  
  
"It's so inhuman to put people in here" said Jenna. She didn't notice her companions shivering behind her.  
  
"Jenna, aren't you cold" asked Rain, wishing she was cuddling Tashi right now.  
  
"No, why?" asked the brown haired girl, finally looking around to her friends. "Are you?"  
  
"Yes" said Rian "It's like 30 degrees (F) in here"  
  
"Huh, It feels comfort able to me" Jenna said in confusion "That's weird"  
  
"Are you sure your fine?" asked Yami "You've been acting strange all night" There was a pause from the breeder.  
  
"I don't know" she said finally. It was quiet and the group finally came to a large steel door.  
  
*The sent stops here* announced Sparky. Bakura stepped up and bent down to the door knob. His Electabuzz came closer to give his trainer a little more light. Bakura looked closely at the lock and sighed in disappointment.  
  
"They have those new combination locks, with a key and all the security codes that could possibly be there. I can't break that"  
  
"Are you an expert or something?" asked Jenna in surprise  
  
"You could say that..." he said trailing off and backed away from the door. Jenna had no idea about what he was talking about and looked to Rian.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Yep" said Rian pulling out a pokeball  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Mokuba sighed. April had fallen asleep leaning against his chest and had somehow found himself with her in his lap. It was the only way to keep warm, so he didn't complain, infact he didn't have a complaint to give. He liked being around this girl, but he still was hopping his brother would hurry.  
  
April suddenly woke up and clutched her arm. There was a bruise forming around her shoulder and she was panting.  
  
"What happened April?" asked Mokuba worriedly  
  
"I...I had a nightmare" she said looking at the black haired boy, and blushed a little. She climbed out of his lap and sat next to him. He blushed a little too, but didn't dwell on it.  
  
"What about?" he asked. She didn't answer immediately.  
  
"The Poke Center" she whispered, a tear running down her check. There was an awkward silence that followed her words. Mokuba didn't really know what to say. He hadn't been there. He put his arms around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. She leaned against him and looked out her side other the small cage. Mokuba looked at the metal door and wished someone would come in, even a Rocket. He suddenly saw something red and multi colored. The red turned out to be eyes and the multi color was rings. It was an Umbreon. It literally came through the wall. Another came in only seconds later. Mokuba nudged April and she looked to see the dark pokemon. One smiled and walked up to the cage.  
  
*Did we interrupt something?* He asked slyly. April, being the only one that understood, pushed Mokuba's arm away and blushed.  
  
"Hi Raven" said April. The other Umbreon smacked Raven in the head.  
  
*What?* he asked innocently  
  
*Your as bad as Triston* she scolded  
  
"Ringstone" April said happily  
  
"That means Jenna and Rian are here" said Mokuba happily  
  
*We're here to get you out* said Ringstone and she looked around, seeing a key hanging on the wall. She pointed at it and looked at Raven.   
  
*Why?* he asked  
  
*Don't start* she said. Raven grumbled, but walked over to the wall and looked up at the key. He bent down and leapt up, grabbing the key on his way up. He landed on his back.  
  
"Umbre" he cursed.  
  
*Raven!* scolded Ringstone *April can under stand you, ya know*  
  
*It hurt, alright* he said and getting up. He picked up the key and limped over to the cage dropping it in front of Ringstone. *You do it*  
  
*Fine* said Ringstone and she picked up the key. She gracefully jumped on to the cage and popped the key into the hole on top. She turned it and heard a click. She jumped down and smiled as the children climbed out of the cage.  
  
*Show off* said Raven. Ringstone just looked at the ceiling and smiled.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Jenna leaned against the wall and waited for Raven to return. Soon 4 figures came through the wall. April held on to Raven's tail and Mokuba held on to Ringstone's as they passed through. Jenna immediately pulled her little sister into a Ursaring hug, relieved that she was OK. April cried into her sister's shoulder, and hugged back. Mokuba looked around for his big brother, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Where is Seto?" The black haired boy asked  
  
"He when in the castle without us" said Yami "We don't know where he is now" Mokuba's shoulders slumped and it looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"Don't worry Mokuba" said Jenna, who was holding April's hand "We're not going to leave anyone behind"  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Seto Kaiba waked through the halls of the maze like castle looking for his brother. He was getting very frustrated. He'd been walking for at least an hour. He'd have Arcanine out and following Mokuba's trail, but the halls were too narrow for the pokemon to fit through 'Dose this place have a destination?' he asked him self. He finally came to a door and stopped. It was an pine door, new. 'Someone's been living here' He thought and pushed the door. He only got a glimpse of a giant room and 2 people, before he felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder and blacked out.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"April, what's wrong" asked Jenna. They were following Sparky, who was following Seto's sent. Jenna was leading, and held April's hand. April was very slow and Jenna felt like she had to drag her.  
  
"I'm really tired and my shoulder hurts" said April. Jenna took a closer look at her sibling. She had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes them selves were blood shot. Jenna bent closer, and hoped it wasn't what she though it was. The breeder pulled up her sister's sleeve and saw a bright purple bruise. Jenna was shocked that they would use that attack.  
  
"Team Rocket has stooped down another level" Jenna sighed and got a chill up her spine.  
  
"What are you talking about" asked Mokuba. April turned around to show them her bruise. All of the teens gasped.  
  
"Dream Eater" announced Jenna.  
  
"But how?" asked Rian  
  
"I don't know" said Jenna standing up and picking up April. April clung to her sister and rested "I'm sure we will when we find Team Rocket though" Jenna looked to Sparky "We'd better hurry up"  
  
*Right* said Sparky and he began to run down the halls, with the humans behind him. He reached a pair of doors and stopped. *Here* he said and waited for the humans to catch there breath. Jenna wasn't tired at all and approached the door. The brown haired teen had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Everyone against the wall" warned Jenna and everyone did so. Jenna also flattened against the wall, and opened the door with her one hand that wasn't holding April. A tranquilizer dart whizzed by and what only stopped by the wall. Jenna scowled and ran in the room. She stopped and found herself in a battle arena. There was a balcony and Cassidy and Butch were sitting in chairs there.  
  
"Welcome to our little arena" said Cassidy  
  
"It's so nice to have guests" said Butch. The others ran in and glared at there enemies.  
  
"Where's my Brother!?!?" yelled Mokuba  
  
"And Joey!" yelled Jenna  
  
"Where are the others as well!?!?" Yami demanded  
  
"Here's one" said Cassidy, with an all too evil smirk. A small cage dropped from the dark ceiling, from a rope by the balcony and everyone peered inside. It was an eevee. It was laying in the cage, and looked sick. "This is the Mayor's older son"  
  
"That's a lie!" yelled Mokuba  
  
"But it is" chuckled Butch. "He wandered in, not 15 minutes ago" Jenna looked at Sparky  
  
"Is it him?" she whispered  
  
*Yes and no* he whispered back *His sent is mixed in with a lot of eevee to it*  
  
"How about a battle to see who wins him" said Butch, but it was more of a demand than a question with Team Rocket.  
  
"How bout you give back our friends and we'll restrain from hurting you" said Jenna with her voice having a growl to it. Cassidy frowned, their guests weren't following the plan.  
  
"Go Raticate" said Cassidy, and a Raticate jumped down to the floor from the balcony.  
  
"Rati" it said  
  
"Go Penny" said Jenna. Penny skidded to a halt in the center of the room, 3 feet from the Raticate. "Agility" Penny ran circles around the rat.  
  
"Tail whip" said Cassidy. Raticate tried to get a lock on the little yellow mouse, but it got very dizzy instead "I said, Tail whip!" yelled Cassidy, but Raticate got swerly eyed and keeled over. Cassidy growled in frustration "Useless rat"  
  
*Sorry* whispered Raticate as it was called back to it's ball. Jenna felt bad for Team Rockets' Pokemon. They try their best but got called useless or weak.  
  
"Good job Penny" said Jenna happily  
  
*Easy* said Penny.  
  
"Go Hypno" said Butch. A Hypno hopped on to the railing of the balcony, and it had a metal cap on, with wires and bulbs coming out of it.  
  
"What is that" wondered Yami aloud  
  
"Do you like our DM?" asked Cassidy proudly  
  
"What's a DM" asked Rian  
  
"A Dream Modifier" said Butch "It can enable Nightmare and Dream Eater to affect humans and pokemon alike"  
  
'So that's why Seto was so weak' thought Jenna 'It used Nightmare and Dream Eater causing physical pain' she looked at the eevee in the cage 'But if that's him, and he's asleep, then Hypno is feeding now' "Mokuba" whispered Jenna to the black haired boy "Can you get that eevee out of the cage?"  
  
"Yeah, why" he whispered back  
  
"If they did turn your brother into an eevee, then we have to get him out quickly"  
  
"OK" he said, unsure if Team Rocket would see him or not.  
  
"Thunder shock Penny" said Jenna loudly. Penny built up electricity and shot the bolt at Hypno. Hypno waited until the bolt got closer then suddenly disappeared. Penny looked around and was on her back from a head butt attack. "Are you alright?"  
  
*Yeah* said Penny as she got to her feet. Mokuba inched closer to the eevee in the cage. He was only 6 or 7 feet from the little animal. He stopped when Penny hit the far wall from a psychic attack. Jenna ran over to her fallen friend and picked her up. Jenna scowled at Team Rocket, who was laughing.  
  
"What a pathetic Pikachu" giggled Cassidy. Jenna walked back to her friends and slipped off her backpack, placing Penny on it. The yellow mouse opened her eyes to see her trainer.  
  
*Sorry* Penny whispered  
  
"Don't be sorry, you tried your best" Jenna whispered back and stood to face Team Rocket "Ready Sparky"  
  
*Let's kick some Rocket butt* He said and began to walk up. Lilly looked at the Hypno, then to her trainer.  
  
*Wait, can I fight?* asked Lilly. Jenna looked at the eevee with the feather behind her ear.  
  
"You want to fight?" asked Jenna "Are you sure?"  
  
*I can take 'im* she said confidently  
  
"Alright" said Jenna "Let Lilly fight Sparky" Sparky looked a little disappointed, but did as his trainer said  
  
*Fine* He said and Lilly ran onto the field. Team Rocket started to laugh again.  
  
"First a Pikachu, now a wimpy eevee" laughed Butch "This'll be easy"  
  
*Simple if you ask me* said Hypno  
  
*You shouldn't judge a pokemon by its size* growled Lilly and she charged at Hypno. He dodged but barely, receiving a scratch on the arm.  
  
*Maybe this will be interesting* said Hypno with a smirk.  
  
**************  
  
Joey: Where's Jenna?  
  
Yugi: She said she went to go wollow in self pity over a great loss  
  
Joey: ...So...she's on the coffee again?  
  
Yugi: Yep  
  
Joey: *nods*  
  
Yugi: What are you going to do?  
  
Joey: I'm going to say I'm sorry for over reacting, and show her what she means to me.  
  
Yugi: ...So...your going to go and torture Kaiba together?  
  
Joey: Yep  
  
Yugi: Have a good time  
  
Joey: Thanks *walks off*  
  
Yugi: R&R and answer last chapter's questions 


	10. The Castle Part 2

Eevees Eevees Everywhere  
  
Jenna: *Clinging to Joey* Joey...  
  
Rian: What's up?  
  
Yugi: Joey forgave Jenna and now she won't let him go  
  
Jenna: *Still clinging to Joey* Joey...  
  
Seto: That's pathetic. I can't believe he actually lets her to do that  
  
Jenna: *Stops clinging to Joey and hits Kaiba with Pinky(See Bio)*  
  
Joey: Awww, I liked it *Sad*  
  
Jenna: OK *Clings to Joey* Joey...  
  
Joey: ^_________^  
  
Rian & Yugi: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Rian: Jenna doesn't own Yugioh  
  
Yugi: Start Fic!  
  
*********************  
  
*Maybe this will be interesting* said Hypno with a smirk.  
  
*This will be more than interesting* said Lilly and she leapt again for a tackle attack. Hypno dogged easier this time and came from behind Lilly. To his surprise she was gone, and he was knocked over onto his back. Hypno frowned and stood up.  
  
"Good counter Lilly" said Jenna happily. She looked up to Team Rockets' shocked expressions and smiled "Bite attack" The battle continued. Hypno dogged most of the attacks but Lilly hit him hard when she could. Mokuba had gotten to the cage with the lone eevee and started to untwist the wire that closed the cage.  
  
"Psychic attack" yelled Butch. Hypno threw out a mental wave and it directed it at Lilly. She was suddenly pushed back and skidded on the floor. She dug her claws into the arena floor as the wave flew by. Hypno was shocked, no one had just stood there and took his attacks. Lilly felt slightly sick and dizzy.  
  
*Whoe* she said as she tried to get her balance back *I don't want to ride that coaster again Jenna Sparky chuckled, but it came out a cough when he saw Jenna's glare. Lilly shook her head to clear the dizziness. Hypno used another Psychic attack but this time Lilly dogged it and came around to deliver a tackle from behind. Hypno finally fell and Lilly jumped up and down in celebration. The little eevee then jumped into April's arms, who was sitting down and leaning against the wall, for some hugging.  
  
"We won" announced Jenna "Now release our friends" Butch was banging his head against the wall and Cassidy banged her fist on the railing.  
  
"Never!" shouted Cassidy and she recalled Hypno for Butch. "They're the Professor's ginny pigs, so you can't have them" she pressed a button on the wall and the empty cage rose back into the dark ceiling. Cassidy's eyes widened when she saw no eevee. Mokuba ran towards his group, holding the sleeping eevee in his arms. "Grrr... Brat!" Cassidy spat and pushed a red button. The side walls split open and rings flew out at them. Two rings each captured the teens, around the torso and legs. Sparky dogged one, but another got him around the legs and hog tied him. Mokuba and April were both caught around their feet. Both Cassidy and Butch laughed.  
  
"Did you really think we'd just let you walk out of here?" asked Butch  
  
"It did cross my mind" Bakura spoke up. Yami sighed and hit Bakura with his shoulder. "What?"  
  
Many Rockets in black came through the door and surrounded the group. Pikachu and Electabuzz fended them off for a short time, but then the Rockets started to come in with rubber gloves. They quickly grabbed Pikachu, Penny, Electabuzz, and Sparky in bags. The other Rockets ruffly grabbed The teens and children. Mokuba and April wouldn't let go of their eevees, but the Rockets didn't care, they picked them up and carried them. Jenna struggled like the others but the rings just tightened. One Rocket grabbed her by the back of the shirt and started to push her out the door.  
  
'Is this how it's going to end' Jenna thought as she struggled to stay were she was. 'Team Rocket's going to put me in a cell and throw away the key? Not in my life!' She pushed the Rocket and he fell over. Others came to take his place but she also knocked them down. Her eyes turned green again and she growled. Everyone stopped and looked at the brown haired girl. The Rockets all backed up as she started to glow white. Her friends stared wide eyed at her.  
  
"Is...is Jenna... Evolving?" asked Rian nervously. The three boys were too shocked to speak. Jenna broke her bindings and stopped glowing, but she didn't look like her self. Her eyes were a jade color and her hair was violet. Her ears were gone and were replaced with long violet eevee ears atop her head. There was a ruby in the middle of her forehead and her nails grew longer. There was a small tearing sound as a long purple forked tail split a hole in her jeans. She growled and the Rockets backed up even more. The ones holding Yami, Rian, Mokuba, April, and Bakura let go and dropped the pokemon.  
  
The only one that didn't seem surprised was April. The little girl smiled and called to her sister. "Jenna!" The strange creature walked over to April and picked her up. The Rockets kept a constant 3 yards away. The violet haired girl broke Aprils ring and set her on her feet. April hugged her sister's leg and smiled. Lilly hopped to the ground and waited for the next move. Jenna's eyes locked on to Cassidy and Butch then looked around at the other Rockets.  
  
"April" she said not looking to her sibling "Go free the pokemon" April just nodded and ran over to the bags that held the pokemon. Some of the Rockets looked like they were going to stop her but Jenna stepped forward and they stepped back. April freed the pokemon easily, because she used her claws.  
  
"What is wrong with you?!" yelled Cassidy, but even she was unsure of her words. "Get them!" Some of the people were brave and made a grab for the teens. Jenna jumped almost 10 feet and knocked them out with one punch each. The rest of the Rockets jumped as their team mates fell. "Don't just stand there!" yelled Cassidy "Stop her" There was silence then one member cried out.  
  
"I'm getting out of here" and he ran out, most of the others on his heals. Only about 6 from about 40 remained. Jenna walked over to the teens and her friends stood stalk still. She reach out and broke Rian's torso ring, then the other with a twist of her wrist. Rian was surprised for a second but got a pokeball ready. Jenna did the same for the boys too. The violet haired girl looked to Cassidy and Butch again.  
  
"I'll ask one last time" she said, her voice colder than usuall "Tell us where our friends are" Butch growled  
  
"No!" He yelled and hit one last button . A door opened and both of them ran for their lives. Jenna didn't hesitate, but ran up to the balcony and in a single bound was on the balcony. She chased the two down a small passageway and quickly caught Cassidy. Butch ran screaming like a little girl and out of site. She pulled Cassidy back by the back of her shirt and turned her around to face the new Jenna.  
  
"Where are they?" Jenna growled in her face. Cassidy whispered something that if she didn't have her new ears she would have missed. "Thanks" and Jenna threw Cassidy down the hall. The breeder walked back up the hall to come back to the arena. All the Rockets were gone, and her friends were waiting under the balcony. She jumped down to the ground to face her friends. At first they just stared but April jumped into her sister's arms.  
  
"Jenna you saved us!" the little girl yelled in triumph, making her sister cringe. "Oops" she said seeing her mistake "Sorry" Jenna just smiled.  
  
"It's alright I have to adjust again" she said to comfort her sibling.  
  
"What exactly happened" asked Yami. Jenna sighed.  
  
"I'll explain later. We have to find the others, before they move them" She started towards the door.  
  
"Why not now?" asked Bakura folding his arms. Jenna stooped and looked at him.  
  
"Right now we're still in danger. Team Rocket will regroup. We have to get back to the dungeons"  
  
"Weren't we just there?" asked Rian  
  
"Yeah but we didn't make the right turns to get to them" The violet haired girl looked to Sparky. "See if you can sniff out eevees"  
  
*I'm not a blood Houndour ya know* he mumbled, but sniffed the ground to follow their trail back to the dungeons.  
  
Soon they were in the familiar cold and damp cells of the castle. Lilly, Pikachu, and Sparky were the lead sniffing for eevees. Jenna followed with April sleeping in her arms. Sense Hypno was out of commission for awhile, it was safe for her to do so. Rian held Penny for warmth and the fact that she was too weak to walk. Mokuba, Yami, and Bakura were next in line, with Electabuzz just in font of them to light the way. Finally they stopped at a new door. It was made of a metal and didn't have a door knob or lock.  
  
"Well...now what?" asked Bakura, who was shivering. Jenna looked at the door and set April on her feet. April didn't want to be put down, but she leaned against the wall. Mokuba walked over and leaned next to her, still holding the eevee. Jenna inspected the door, pushing in certain places and knocking, but to no avail. She pushed on the stones next to the door and one pushed in.  
  
"Ha" said Jenna and the door opened automatically. They all walked in and there was light and warmth. everyone was grateful for the heat. Bakura praised Electabuzz, then returned it to its ball. The room looked like a lab, with test tubes and beakers. The floors were covered in white tile, and the walls and ceiling where plain white. There were tables by the far wall, with bottles of funny looking liquids and a computer.  
  
There was a door off to the side and the group walked towards it. Jenna tried it but it was locked. "Darn it" she said and gave it one last pulled. This time the door knob came, but not the door. "Oopsy" said Jenna. The others looked on in amazement. "I guess I forgot my own strength" she said simply. She opened the door and they looked in side. It was full of boxes and another steel door. Yami walked over to the boxes and opened one. It had clothes: a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, belts, and a spiked collar. It took a minute for him to realize just whose clothes.  
  
"Guys, these are Yugi's" he said.  
  
"What?" said Rian and she walked over to see what the tri-colored boy said. When she looked in the box she gasped. "Yugi's naked" and a blush climbed into her cheeks. Jenna also blushed that her friend had said that so bluntly.  
  
"They did say that they turned them into eevees" Jenna said to suggest a reason.  
  
"Don't tell me you actually believe that rubbish" said Bakura. Jenna looked at him with a stern look and he remembered that his friend had long ears and a tail "Never mind" They heard a groan from Mokuba's direction and they all looked at him. The black haired boy was looking at the eevee he was holding. The eevee blinked and looked up. He saw Mokuba with baby blue eyes.  
  
"What happened?" He asked with Kaiba's voice and everyone jumped but Jenna.  
  
"He spoke" said Rian in surprise. Mokuba had jumped so badly that He dropped the eevee.  
  
"Ouch, Mokuba, what'd you drop me for?" He said as he stood on all four paws. But he realized some things. "Wait how did you pick me up? And why is everything so big?" He looked at himself and almost feinted "HOLY MILKTANK, I'M AN EEVEE!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Shut up Kaiba" scolded Jenna "Do you want Team Rocket to find us?" Kaiba the blue eyed eevee looked at her and got mad.  
  
"I WANT some answers!" he yelled "Like why do I have four paws and a tail!"  
  
"We'd like to find out the same thing" said Yami  
  
"Then why does Jenna have eevee ears and a tail?!"  
  
"Again we would like answers" said Rian.  
  
"Lets find the others, then we'll find answers" said Jenna, as she took a key off the wall to unlock the door. She opened it and walked in. The teens also walked in. April and Mokuba stayed behind, with the pokemon and Seto.  
  
The room beoned was full of jail cells. Mostly filled with bones and wild rattatas. They went further until they stopped at a cell with many small cages. The cages were filled with eevees. Jenna opened the cage easily by simply pulling the lock. They got a closer look at the eevees. There were 4 and all unconscious. There was a black furred one where the brown fur was suppose to be. There was also a blonde one. Another was all white and a multi-colored one. The multi-colored one had black fur, golden ears, and a red tipped tail. Rian was fascinated by the tri-colored eevee and picked it up out of the cage.  
  
"You don't think this is Yugi... do you" she asked to no one in particular.  
  
"That's exactly what I think" said Jenna as she opened the blonde's cage "You would never, ever find any eevees with these colors. Maybe you'd find an albino or two, but not a black or blonde" She picked up the blonde and snapped her fingers in his face "Joey...wake up, Joey" He didn't respond. She sighed "Sorry to do this. Joey, breakfast is ready" The eevees ears perked up and his chocolate eyes snapped open.  
  
"What're we havin'?" he asked sleepily. Rian giggled and the boys chuckled. Joey looked around and saw Jenna "Ahhh!" he yelled is surprise. She gave him a stern look and he calmed down. "Sorry" He said with a grin. He looked at himself and had almost the same reaction as Kaiba. "Ahhhh! I'M AN EEVEE!"  
  
"Joey" Jenna said calmly "Relax"  
  
"How can I relax" he asked in disbelief "I'm an eevee, and you look like an Espeon. What happened"  
  
"I'll explain my part when we get out of Rocket central" she said and set Joey on the ground.  
  
"So I'm stuck on four legs, huh?" he asked to himself. Bakura had picked up the white eevee by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"So this is Ryou?" he asked. "He's just as scrawny as ever"  
  
"Bakura don't hold him like that" Jenna scolded "You'll stretch out his coat" Bakura grumbled and held the eevee the right way. Yami picked up Ash and they walked out of the cold jail cells. They came back into the smaller room with the boxes.  
  
"Did you find them?" asked April, who was sitting and petting Lilly. Mokuba was digging through boxes and Seto watched.  
  
"Yeah" said Rian "They're eevees" Jenna saw Mokuba looking through boxes.  
  
"Find anything Mokuba?" she asked  
  
"Clothes" he said simply as he pulled up another box. He opened it and he smiled. "And our pokemon"  
  
"Really?!" said Joey excitedly, and ran over to the box. He looked in the box by resting his front paws on the rim and wagged his tail. Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Looks like the mutt adjusted perfectly" Joey glared at the blue eyed eevee.  
  
"I'm not a mutt" He growled.  
  
"Uh huh" Seto said disbelievingly.  
  
"Cut it out you two" said Jenna "Now is not the time for your senseless bickering"  
  
"Hey guys" said Rian "Yugi's waking up" The tri-colored eevee opened his purple eyes and looked up.  
  
"What happened, Rian?" he asked the first person he saw.  
  
"Well..." began the black haired girl. "You, Joey, Kaiba, Ryou, and Ash have been turned into eevees"  
  
"Oh" he said simply and looked at him self "Ahhh! IT'S TRUE!!!"  
  
"Do you all have to scream?" Asked Jenna clutching her ears to her head. "Shesh"  
  
"OK, we've got them" said Bakura in his usuall annoyed tone "Now let's leave"  
  
"Yes" agreed Mokuba "Let's leave"  
  
"Fine" said Jenna "Let's get their clothes and pokemon first" Jenna and Rian started opening boxes to find more of the transformed teens. In this time, both Ash and Ryou woke up. Ash had the same reaction as the others, and Ryou fainted.  
  
"He's such a wimp" Bakura commented. Yami hit the white haired boy over the head "Ow, what?"  
  
"There" said Rian as she zipped her back pack. "I've got Yugi's and Ryou's"  
  
"I've got Ash's Joey's, Kaiba's and the pokeballs" said Jenna  
  
"Good" said Seto "Now lets leave this dump" Jenna and Rian rolled their eyes. Rian opened the door and looked out. She froze and slammed the door shut.  
  
"What is it?" asked Yami  
  
"There are Rockets outside the door" said Rian breathlessly "Lots of them" Bakura mumbled something that Jenna couldn't understand. It was in a different language or something. Yami bonked the white haired boy on the head.  
  
"Don't they ever give up?" Asked Jenna and she march to the door, but Yami got there first.  
  
"I'll do it" He volunteered  
  
"How?" asked the violet haired girl.  
  
"I'll be back" he said simply and quickly walked out the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
"Show off" Bakura mumbled. Jenna perked her ears up to listen to what was going on, but the walls must have been sound proof, because she couldn't hear a thing. Lilly, April, Mokuba, Pikachu, Penny, Ash, Yugi, Sparky, and Ryou (Who had woken up) were watching Joey and Seto glare at one another. It looked like they'd attack at any second. Bakura and Rian were whispering something Jenna couldn't under stand again. Jenna her self paced in front of the door. Yami soon came back in and spoke.  
  
"It's safe" he announced. Everyone walked out and the room had many guns and pokeballs lay on the floor.  
  
"Where did they go?" asked Jenna. She couldn't smell any trace of Team Rocket's members. Behind her the other 2 teens shifted uncomfortably, except Yami. "I can't sense them at all"  
  
"Lets just get out of here" said Rian and she made her way to the door. She pushed the rock that would open it but it didn't open. "Why won't it open?"  
  
"Because I locked it" came a cold voice from a man with graying hair and a got. He had black eyes and a white lab coat on. He just appeared from a small elevator and walked stepped out. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, also pokemon and hybrids" This guy made Jenna want to throw up. He smelled like old blood and chemicals. He poured on the charm and grinned evily.  
  
"What do you mean 'hybrids'" asked Rian. The man chuckled. and gestured toward Jenna who was at the back of the line, closest to him.  
  
"This young lady and her sibling" He said in a matter-of-factly-voise. Jenna growled at the man.  
  
"I'm no hybrid" she snarled "I'm as human as anyone" The man chuckled and walked over to April.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not" he said and reached for the girl's bandana, but there was a rush of air and she was gone. Jenna had scooped up her sister and moved away towards the door again, still growling at the man. "Ah" he said in amusement "The protective sister"  
  
"Who are you" Asked Jenna with a growl to her voice.  
  
"I am Professor Subastion" He said calmly  
  
"Your the same guy that tried to catch the red gyarados" said Ash from beside Pikachu.  
  
"Indeed" he said with a slit frown "That was a failure, project R" his frown though turned into a smile "But this is project E"  
  
"How is this possible?" Rian demanded "That you turned our friends into eevees?"  
  
"Very simple" said Prof. Subastion "I extracted some of an eevee's DNA and I copied it to make a serum, and I think you know the results"  
  
"Your a very sick... monster" hissed Jenna "Turn them back, NOW"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that" said Prof. S "I have to examine and dissect them to see where the serum went wrong"  
  
"I should banish him to the Shadow Realm for this" Bakura said through gritted teeth. Jenna decided to ask them about that later. She couldn't afford to take her eyes off this person for a second.  
  
"So that's where you sent my men" said the professor, sill calm "And you can't send me there, because I'm the only one that knows the antidote"  
  
"Well we'll have to give you a rain check on that whole dissecting thing" said Jenna. She ran at the door and gave it a flying kick. The door creaked and gave way, slammed into the far wall. Everyone ran out and ran towards the entrance. Jenna took one last look at the crazy professor before running after them. Professor Subastion just smiled at he turned to the table of chemicals. Only a hand full (Or paw full. It depends on how you look at it) of Rockets tried to stop them, but they just plowed through them. They finally made it out of the castle, but two or three Rockets chased with guns. Rian fumbled with the poke balls of Sokilai and Corey but they popped out of their balls. Jenna called back Sparky and picked up Joey, then hopped on Sokilai. Rian joined her by grabbing Yugi. April scrambled on with her sister and Lilly hopped into her lap, Penny followed suit. Yami took Ash, Bakura-Ryou, Mokuba-Seto, and Pikachu then got on Corey. The pokemon flew fast and dodged the bullets fired.  
  
"Fly to the farm!" yelled Jenna to Rian over the sound of the wind  
  
"Why!" yelled Rian over her shoulder  
  
"I think we all have some explaining to do!" Rian nodded, and the pokemon flew to the eevee ranch.  
  
******  
  
Jenna: Well?  
  
Joey: *Shrugs* OK  
  
Seto: :P  
  
Jenna: *Hits him over the head with Pinky*  
  
Seto: x_x  
  
Yugi: So-so  
  
Ryou: Same  
  
Rian: Good  
  
Ash: Eh  
  
Bakura: It stunk  
  
Jenna: *Hits him over the head with Pinky* Yami?  
  
Yami: I loved it  
  
Jenna: Really?  
  
Yami: Yeah  
  
Bakura: You only liked it because I got slammed into a boulder in the first part.  
  
Yami: ^_________________________^ I love that part, and a few others.  
  
Bakura: Why am I the comedy relief?  
  
Jenna: Because your funny  
  
Bakura: And handsome?  
  
Jenna: That's Joey *Glomps Joey*  
  
Bakura: Cute?  
  
Rian: That's Yugi *Glomps Yugi*  
  
Bakura: Nice?  
  
Jenna: Ryou *Hugs him*  
  
Bakura: Smart?  
  
Rian: Yami *Glomps Yami*  
  
Bakura: Rich?  
  
Jenna: Kaiba  
  
Bakura: *Sigh*  
  
Seto: Why didn't I get glomped  
  
Jenna: ..........  
  
Rian: ............  
  
Seto: Pss, women *Rolls eyes*  
  
Jenna: Joey...  
  
Rian: Yugi...  
  
Joey & Yugi: R&R 


	11. Raema, Drake, and Ryu

Eevees Eevees Everywhere  
  
Jenna: Nooooooooooooo! *Crying*  
  
Seto: Now what?  
  
Jenna: I missed when Marik Mind controls Joey  
  
Joey & Yugi: Noooooooooo!!  
  
Seto: Darn, I should have taped that  
  
Jenna: :( That's not a good thing!  
  
Joey: Can I borrow Pinky?  
  
Jenna: Sure ^__^ *Hands Joey Pinky*  
  
Joey: Thanks *Chases Seto*  
  
Seto: *Runs* AHHHHHHH!!! Mad dog! Mad dog!  
  
Rian: So what's the hybrid thing  
  
Jenna: I'll explain that in the next chapter, and you can't be a hybrid...  
  
Rian: *Pouty face*  
  
Jenna: ...In this story. I'm working on another Pokemon/Yu-Gi-Oh fic called Eevee Hybrids. I've almost got the plot figured out too.  
  
Yugi: You really like eevees don't you?  
  
Jenna: Yep, You're in it too. Let's start this fic first though.  
  
Rian: She dun own Pokemon/Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Yugi: Start fic!  
  
*******  
  
Corey and Sokilia landed softly in the field of Eevee Ranch. Bakura, with his usuall grace, slipped off Corey and landed on his back. Yami chuckled as quietly as he could but bust out laughing, receiving a glare from the albino. The rest departed more gracefully then the white haired boy. Jenna let out her eons, who didn't take a second look at their trainer, and stretched out their limbs. The others followed suit and also released their pokemon, then walked inside the house. Sokilia and Corey had to stay out side because they were to big to fit in the house. Jenna picked up April off of Sokilia and carried her inside, because the young girl was asleep. The breeder carried her sibling to her room and laid her in her bed for some well deserved sleep. Jenna quietly closed the door behind her and walked back to the living room where everyone had found a place to sit. Yami, Kadabara, Mokuba, Electabuzz, and Bakura had taken one beanbag couch. Rian and her eons another. The pikachu and morphed teens in the last bean bag, the order: Seto, Ash, Pikachu, Yugi, Ryou, Penny, and Joey. No one wanted Joey and Seto to fight, so they kept them as far apart as possible. Jenna's eons and Lilly were resting on the jade carpeted floor.  
  
Jenna looked at Mokuba who was in between Kadabara and Electabuzz. His eyes drooped and looked ready to drop.  
  
"Mokuba, You can sleep in a spare bed if you want" said the violet haired teen. The black haired boy suddenly perked up and shook his head.  
  
"No I'm fine" He said, but he yawned and that gave him away as his eyes drooped again. Jenna giggled as she walked over to the young boy and picked him up. Mokuba didn't resist at all but held on as she carried him to the room across from April's. He hadn't been carried to bed sense he learned to walk. The butlers would walk him down the long hall ways, except maybe one or twice he'd fallen asleep and guessed his brother had carried him to bed.  
  
Seto had a few mixed feelings about the girl carrying or even touching his little brother. He was mad, protective, and jealous. He'd always protected his little brother through thick and thin and never let anyone lay a hand on his brother, but jealous because he had hardly done it him self.  
  
Jenna set Mokuba on the bed and removed the boy's shoes. He laid down and looked at the ceiling, feeling something was missing. Jenna was about to close the door when he asked "Can Ember sleep with me? I can't sleep without her"  
  
Jenna looked at him and smiled "Yeah, I'll get her" Jenna walked out of the room and to her backpack that she had dropped by the door. She dug through it and picked out a particular ball. With her sensitive nose she could smell Mokuba's sent and threw the ball on the ground. Ember popped out and jumped when she saw Jenna. The teen rolled her eyes and looked back to the growlithe. "Mokuba is in the first room to the left"  
  
Ember blinked at her for a second, then nodded and trotted to the room to find her master. Jenna looked back to her friends and sat in her chair "Well where should I begin" she though for a minute, then she realized something and she stood up again "We're missing people, I don't want to explain twice"  
  
"Who?" asked Bakura  
  
"Our friends, waiting at the hospital" said Jenna as she walked to the kitchen to call the hospital.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Soon two of their friends had made it to the house, Tea and Misty. Rian was standing outside waiting for them. "Great you guys are here" Rian said happily, glad her friends had made it safely, Team Rocket was still running around. "Where is Triston and Brock?" Tea and Misty pointed their thumbs behind them and Rian looked down the trail and gasped(Her ya go JetLiger14). Triston was pushing a man up the hill in a wheelchair. The man was covered from head to toe in a body cast and the only place where he wasn't covered was his face and hair.  
  
"Brock?" asked Rian "What happened?"  
  
"He told the nurse he was hurting everywhere" Triston explained "Well the nurse was hot, but very thick. She took him seriously" Brock smiled nervously and Triston pushed him in the house. Misty and Tea also went inside, but before Rian could, her choker began to glow and there was a bright flash. When Rian could see again she saw a girl beside her that looked like her twin, except for her long Cleopatra style black hair and slanted brown eyes. She didn't look too happy either.  
  
"He called another girl hot" the girl complained "He only calls me that" Rian sighed.  
  
"He's a guy" she said simply, like it explained everything (Which it did) "Come on. Everyone else is inside" and Rian led the other girl.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Jenna sat in her chair, her eyes closed, thinking about how she was going to tell everyone. She felt all eyes on her and, for some reason, knew who it was. "What Yami?"  
  
Yami had been staring at Jenna, still surprised by her appearance "Nothing" he said and looked at the wall. The door opened and Tea, Misty, Brock, followed by Triston walked in the door and Jenna's ear on instinct turned to face the noise and she opened her green eyes. The four at first didn't notice Jenna and Tea spoke  
  
"So what did Jenna call to tell us?" she asked and Jenna stood up. They suddenly noticed her and the girls had the same reaction, they feinted. Luckily for them Triston caught them, unluckily for Triston, Rian and the other girl came in the exact second.  
  
"Triston!" yelled the other girl, very mad. Triston looked at her and was suprised  
  
"Raema?" he said, then realized how it looked "They feinted"  
  
"A likely story" said the girl named Raema  
  
"Actually" said Yami "They did"  
  
"Why?" said Raema, easing up on her temper  
  
"They saw the 'hybrid'" said Bakura and Jenna glared at him  
  
"I'm, not, a, hybrid!" said Jenna angrily "I told you that already. I'm human"  
  
"Then how?" asked Rian  
  
"I'll explain as soon as everyone finds a seat" Jenna said and soon everyone did, because they wanted to hear the story. All the eevees were still on the couch and Tea (Her and Misty woke up) spotted them.  
  
"I haven't seen those eevees before" she said  
  
"It's Joey, Yugi, Ryou, Ash and Kaiba" explained Jenna, the new comers stared at her. "Yami, Rian, would you do the honors?"  
  
"It started off a bit rocky" said Yami eyeing Bakura, who glared back  
  
"Don't bring that up again" he said threateningly, remembering when he slammed into the boulder. There was a knock at the door and everyone froze. Raema sighed and answered the door, she wanted an explanation for why Jenna looked like a half espeon girl. When she answered the door, she saw 2 people in the door way. One was a boy, 17, with short blond spiky hair, with blue eyes, and tall, 6'3", baggy blue pants, a black long-sleeve shirt, a blue vest, brown boots, brown gloves, and blue shades. He also had a gold armlet, with an Egyptian eye on it. The second was also a guy, 17, tall, short spiky green hair, red eyes, black baggy pants, a black long- sleeve shirt, black gloves, and black army boots. They were both out of breath. The boy with green hair was bent over, leaning on his knees while the blonde was leaning against the door frame. An umbereon poked its head in the door way from behind the blonde's legs.  
  
"Drake, Ryu, What are you doing here?" Raema asked in suprise. The blonde haired boy caught his breath first.  
  
"Ryu said he saw a hot air ballon fly over here" he pointed at the green head. The green head, Ryu, also caught his breath.  
  
"I did, I did see a ballon" he said standing up strait "And what are you doing in Jenna's house?"  
  
"We're having a town meeting" she said sarcastically  
  
"Really?" asked Ryu, not catching the sarcasm "and you didn't invite us"  
  
"She was joking" said the blonde  
  
"How could you tell Drake?" he asked. Drake sighed and ignored Ryu  
  
"So who's here anyway?" he asked  
  
"Me!" everyone said who was in the living room. The two boys looked around to see everyone and like everyone else was speechless at seeing Jenna.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know" she said waving of their stares off "First we'll explain what happened, then I will explain my story and..." she paused hearing a noise out side. Apparently the pokemon had also heard it, because it had suddenly got very quiet.  
  
"What was that?" asked Joey, making all the people that weren't at the castle jump.  
  
"Relax people" said Jenna standing up and walking to the kitchen door. "It's only Joey" she opened the door and heard the sound of bean bags moving. "Ryu, Get out of my chair" she said and heard somebody stand out of a chair quickly. The teen smiled and walked out side. It was cool out and smelled like it was going to rain soon. She saw Corey and Sokilia asleep under some trees. She also saw 2 Team Rocket members and a meowth creeping toward them with nets. Rian, Drake, and a few pokemon were poking their heads out the door. The Rockets looked very familiar. "Hey!" Jenna yelled at the people. "Step away from those pokemon" the rockets jumped and she could now see they were the same people who almost stole her groceries. The woman spoke and they alternated like Casidy and Butch had.  
  
"Prepare for trouble"  
  
"Make that double"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
  
"Jessie"  
  
"James"  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
  
"Meowth, that's right!" said the Meowth, suprising Jenna very much  
  
"A human speaking meowth?" she exclaimed. In a flash, the violet haired teen was in front of Meowth, asking him questions. "Have you always been able to speak human?" she asked. At first Meowth was suprised at her speed, but answered.  
  
"No, I had to learn on my own" he answered. Jenna slipped out a small note pad and wrote on it.  
  
"Did this take us most of your experience?"  
  
"It took all of my experience" he admitted. Jenna wrote furiously and the rocket members stared in disbelief for a moment.  
  
"Amazing" she said. The red headed rocket woman, obviously Jessie, Finally shook off her shock and looked angry.  
  
"We're the villains!" she yelled, making Jenna's ears hurt  
  
"Yeah!" agreed James "Meowth isn't here for an interview!"  
  
"Some Team Rocket members" Jenna mumbled loudly putting away her pen and pad and standing up "You didn't even attack me when my back was turned, you're not even in the right uniform"  
  
"These are very fashionable!" yelled James and he took out a pokeball and threw it "Go, Victorybell" The plant pokemon screamed and ate The blue haired rocket. "Not me!" he wined. Jenna had to sweat drop at this, so did the large audience at the kitchen door. James pulled off his pokemon and tossed it over to Jenna. "Razor leaf!" The victorybell screamed again and leaves shot towards the teen girl. Jenna dodged and flipped, landing on her feet.  
  
"Flame!" she yelled and her flareon wiggled through the crown "Ready for a battle?"  
  
*More than ready* he said and ran in front of his trainer *Burn baby, burn* he said grinning evily at the plant pokemon.  
  
"Sleep powder" James commanded. A blue powder flouted into the air from victorybell.  
  
"Smoke screen" said Jenna and Flame blew out smoke, blowing the sleep powder back at the rockets and their pokemon. They were all in a light slumber, so Jenna wanted to finish them off quickly. "Alright, here's your favorite part, Flame"  
  
*Alright!* he said and got ready *Burn baby burn!* The fire grew in his throat and he let loose a Fire Blast attack. The flame threw the rockets in to the air and you could here them yell  
  
"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
  
Jenna sighed and petted Flame on the head and walked back to the house. "Well, that's done. Now on to the explaining" she said and said her friends staring at her "Yes?"  
  
"You interviewed Meowth" said Misty "But you're an eevee breeder" Jenna smiled  
  
"A breeder isn't only acknowledged in one type of pokemon. A breeder is a person who strives for knowledge for all pokemon, right Brock?"  
  
"Yep" was the reply from the man in the wheel chair. They finally got settled back in the living room and they explained what happened after they left the hospital. Jenna listened as her friends told the tale. She would do enough talking already.  
  
*******  
  
Jenna: *Chasing Marik with Pinky* DIE, PHARAOH WANNA BE, DIE!!!!!  
  
Marik: *Running* Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Everyone else: *Sitting in comfy chairs, eating popcorn and watching chase*  
  
Yugi: Why is she doing this again?  
  
Rian: Marik took over Joey's mind and made him battle Yami.  
  
Ryou: It was awful how Marik threatened to sink them to the bottom of the sea, if they refused  
  
Jenna: *Whamming Marik in to the concrete like a nail* *Stops bashing when he's neck in* You are forever on my bashing list.  
  
A random guy: R&R  
  
READ THIS:  
  
Authoress Note: Ok here's the deal. I'm writing a presequel to this story. When the pokemon center collapses. It will explain a lot. And now it's time for the readers to help. I need 3 things  
  
1. Any questions for the explanations  
  
2. Ideas for the eevee-ified teens to do. I have only a few ideas, so help me out here, almost everything will go.  
  
3. 1 million dollars, for a better computer, house, all the time in the world to write my fics.  
  
Alright, so the third one you don't have to give me, but it would help. And if you're wondering why I didn't write for a month, I was on vacation with my dad. Wisconsin Dells are the best! 


	12. The Family Curse

Jenna: Sorry I haven't updated in sooooooooo long. I was working on other fics  
  
Joey: With out ado, We do not own, Here's chapy 12 ^__^  
  
Jenna: Enjoy  
  
*****  
  
AN: Arg! ff.net isn't putting up the arrow symbols. I have to replace the chapters, so pokemon talking is now * * symbols are now the pokemon speaking, K?  
  
*****  
  
Jenna rested her eyes until the story came to and end with Yami telling everyone Bakura's grace at getting of Corey(Bakura: Leave me alone *sobs*). They had gotten Brock out of his cast, and he sat in the wheel chair. The new comers were standing, leaning against the wall and listening to the adventure.  
  
"So why does Jenna look like a pokemon?" asked Ryu impatiently.  
  
"I guess you could sat I evolved" said person said quietly and she now had everyone's attention.  
  
"How could you evolve?" asked Raema  
  
"Well..." she said trying to word it right "I was... I looked like an eevee before. With the ears and tail" She tugged lightly on one long ear. "I made an easy brunet"  
  
"We've never seen you with ears and a tail" said Rian  
  
"No" said Jenna with a smile "You probably don't remember my fury belt, or the bandanas I wore all the time. The hats, scarves, skirts, dresses, everything to not show them. That's why I almost never wear jeans" everyone still looked confused "You don't get it, do you?" They all shook their heads "Alright, I'll tell you this: It's a family curse"  
  
"Curse?" said everyone in unison  
  
"Yes, a very strange curse at that" she said and took a deep breath "It's said that my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother started it all. That's when pokemon and humans stayed avoided each other as much as possible. She was 15, I think, when she found an injured eevee on the side of the road. The eevee was shot and near death. There were no pokemon centers back then, because, there were no trainers. She at first was going to leave it alone and hoped it would survive, but ended up sneaking it home and nursing it back to health. The eevee began to trust her more and more.  
  
"Soon it started to get used to humans, and as you know, wild pokemon won't come near a tamed one, so it couldn't go back to its pack. Well, she wanted to let the pokemon be happy, and free. But the eevee wanted to be with both. My grandma heard rumor of the legendary pokemon Ho-oh. She set out on a journey to find it and found more eevees, 2 or 3 more. They finally found Ho-oh somewhere in Joto and asked it to let the eevees she found to be able to live it the wild again and be happy.  
  
"Well Ho-oh for a reason or two thought she was brave and pure of heart, maybe trusting too. He granted her wish for the eevees and granted her own wish as well. Ho-oh was nice enough to transport her and the eevees back to town, and when she awoke next morning, she was part eevee. Her strength, hearing, smelling, speed, and, senses were 10 times stronger. She was able to play with the wild pokemon and survive off the land.  
  
"After a year, she found a boy. She always watched from a distance, because she looked like a pokemon. The boy actually liked pokemon, and was curious when he saw her one night. sooner or later they met and she turned human again, because they kissed. He became my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather, and there kid, had a tail, ears, and nails of an eevee. Well, the curse started again with her daughter, and with her other 3 daughters and son. The beginning of when pokemon and humans were friends" Everyone was quiet "The end" she finished  
  
"What was your grandma's wish?" asked Tea. Jenna shrugged  
  
"Nobody knows" she said "It could have been that pokemon and humans would be friends. It could have been that she wanted more adventure in her life. She never spoke her wish, Ho-oh just knew."  
  
"So you turned human when..." said Yami, so Jenna could finish the sentence  
  
"...Joey kissed me" she said simply, and everyone looked at the yellow eevee.  
  
"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone  
  
"Why?" asked Yami again  
  
"Because, when a Vee finds their soul mate they're turned human, to live a normal life. So I think the curse is to protect our selves from fining the wrong guy, or potential rape. It helped at the Pokemon center"  
  
"And that's why that gun blew up in that rocket's face" said Rian  
  
"Yep" said Jenna smiling  
  
"Why did you evolve?" asked Drake  
  
"Hm..." said Jenna, having to think of it herself "I guess it was because there was nothing else we could have done. I'd hate to admit it, but we would probably be permanent eevees now. Team Rocket had us, they almost won. Anyway, I evolved when there's no other option"  
  
"What about that Professor... Subastion?" asked Bakura "He said hybrid"  
  
"Some professor" Jenna scoffed "He probably thought I was an experimental project or something..." She sighed "I can't believe human kind has sunk so low as to change something that is supposed to be forever. Team Rocket thinks that the world is a place to be controlled and in slaved, that everything uneak, or different, should be experimented on, or explored. Like eevees"  
  
"Yeah" agreed Yugi "Why did we have to be eevees. I would have liked to be an abra, or something else" he saw the eevees and eons look at him "No offence"  
  
*None taken* they all said  
  
"Well..." said Jenna thinking but she heard someone else answer from the hall way  
  
"The eevees have an unstable body structure" Everyone looked around to see a very sleepy April standing in the hall way. Her eyes drooped and she held a snorlax plushie. "That's why they have so many branches of evolution. It's the only pokemon they could change you into" she yawned "And it helped that this town is famous for eevees. Team Rocket must have gotten some hair from an eevee in town" she yawned again and Jenna walked over to her sibling.  
  
"Aren't you tiered?" The violet haired girl asked. The brunet nodded and rubbed her eye.  
  
"Very" she said "But It's hard to sleep when everyone is talking"  
  
"Oh yeah" Jenna said "We all need sleep" she looked around the room. "Ok... The pokemon know where they're going to sleep. Girls in one guest room, Guys in another" Everyone mumbled things as they walked to the rooms. They still had questions for their friend, and she had questions for them, but they needed sleep and walked off to the rooms.  
  
Kaiba was the only one that didn't follow the directions to go to the guys' room; He pushed Mokuba's door open and walked over to the side of the bed. He could hear his younger brother's quiet breathing and looked around.  
  
"The big brother is watchful" Jenna whispered and made him jump.  
  
"What do you want?" Seto growled.  
  
"Shhh." She hushed "Don't wake him. He's had a ruff day" She had seen him sneak in and followed. She bent down and picked him up, setting him on the bed. "You can sleep in here. I don't blame you" Kaiba glared at her.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked  
  
"What do you mean?" she whispered  
  
"Why are you being so concerned with me and Mokuba?" he asked "You must want some thing"  
  
"Your such a baka" Jenna mumbled leaving for the door "You don't have to be nice just to get some thing. You have to be nice out of. spite" she smiled and shut the door. Kaiba snorted.  
  
"Yeah right" he said and looked to his younger brother. The black haired boy was under the covers, sleeping like a baby. Ember was curled up behind him, also asleep. Seto walked over to his brother and thought for a moment before crawling under the covers and resting in front of Mokuba. "Good night Mokuba" he whispered and soon fell asleep.  
  
"Good night big brother" Mokuba mumbled in his sleep and he drifted off to dream land.  
  
Jenna walked to her room and found Joey and Penny outside her door. "You wanna sleep with me Joey?" the violet haired girl asked  
  
"Well, If you don't mind" the blonde eevee replied sheepishly. Jenna only smiled and picked him up.  
  
"No I don't" she said and walked in her room. Penny climbed into her bed and fell asleep. Jenna was too tiered to change for bed and fell onto the covers, cuddling the eevee turned teen. "Do you feel alright Joey?" she whispered  
  
"Yeah" said Joey relaxing his tiered muscles "Just a bit confused"  
  
"It will all be clear sooner or later" she said closing her eyes, hugging him closer "Just not now. Good night"  
  
"Good night" he mumbled and shut his eyes for sweet sleep to come.  
  
*****  
  
Jenna: *Typing on computer*  
  
Seto: what are you doing?  
  
Jenna: *Without taking eyes from the screen* writing the end of the story  
  
Seto: WHAT!?! It can't be over yet!!!  
  
Jenna: *Still looking at the screen* Don't be a baka. This story isn't even half finished. I'm typing the climax. It's super.  
  
Bakura: Let me see  
  
Jenna: *Pushes him away* No, You can't. You'll ruin it. Besides I still need ideas from the reviewers. And I'm gonna have to also write a fic for the family curse. It's all very complicated.  
  
Joey: PLEASE SEND IDEAS!!! Which means. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jenna: And if you have any questions, ANY questions at all, ask, K? Bye 


	13. Reflection in the Rain

Jenna: Ok! I've up dated!

Readers: -Cheer her ears off-

Jenna: Well this is because Slivermoon cares enough to reveiw _**8**_ times for me to update! Thank you for caring Silvermoon! Sorry for not updating but I lost insperation! But with the help of my new Pokemon Collosium, I've updated! So on with the ficcil!

---------------------------------------------------------

Lilly awoke earlier that usual and blinked her eyes open. She saw it was dark and heard the pitter patter of rain on the roof. The small eevee yawned and stretched her limbs. She looked around to see Sparky was not around. She crept down stairs to find that Sokilai and Corey were sleeping contently on the bean bags. Lilly trotted into the kitchen where she found Jenna, Penny, Joey, and Sparky sitting at the table. Jenna was in her dark purple bath robe with a mug of tea in her one hand and her head propped up on the other hand, a tiered expression on her face; her long espeon ears also drooped. Penny had a small saucer of tea and she sipped it. Sparky drank from a small bowl and Joey had a small cup. Joey had insisted on getting a cup but now it was only half way full and he was having troubles getting the rest of the tea; it was quite amusing.

-What cha doing?- asked Lilly hopping into a spare chair, then joining Penny on the table.

-Jenna can't sleep- said Penny

"It's the rain" The teen said sleepily "My ears haven't fully adjusted to the sounds around me yet"

"And that she has too much on her mind" added Joey. They had figured out that the transformed teens could under stand the pokemon… to a point. They could understand eevee and eon talk very well but other pokemon were a bit hazy.

-Like what?- the small eevee asked

"Like why I've turned into an espeon, and will I be able to turn back" Jenna said "I mean I like it when I'm my actual self but my friends didn't seem too keen on it"

"Well you usually don't see people with long ears and a tail" said the blonde eevee

-Yeah- said Sparky -But I like you better this way. You don't smell like human-

"I know" said Jenna "Pokemon are usually afraid of humans and your more comfortable around other pokemon" the violet haired girl sighed. "I wish I could figure out how I did it. I'd like to be able to control what my own body is doing" She took a sip of tea

"Well I hope there is a way to turn ME back too" said Joey "I don't want to be an eevee forever"

"I'm sure there is one" said Jenna as she looked as the ceiling "I know there is one" Jenna looked outside to see the rain coming down harder. "Looks like we're going to be stuck in here today, except Flood. She loves the rain" a smile came on to the girl's face. "I remember Gram'ma used to love the rain, Mom hated it though" Sparky, Lilly, and Penny titled their heads in confusion. "I was young but I remember it like it was yesterday"

-Flashback-

_A woman walked through the rain. She wore a rain coat, rain hat, gloves, and rain boots and had an umbrella. She carried a little girl in her arms, only about 2 years old, and only in a little yellow rain coat and hat. An older girl about 11 walked beside them, also in coat and hat. They walked up to a large house and knocked. Soon an older woman opened the door. She had short curly blue hair and green eyes. The woman smiled warmly and beckoned them out of the rain. The 11 year old couldn't help but stare at her grandma. She had fin like ears on the side of her head and a long vaporeon tail. _

_"Aggie, I haven't seen you in so long!" the older woman laughed and hugged the woman in the rain coat._

_"Good to see you too mother" Aggie said and hugged back. She released and closed the umbrella. The older woman, who was named Hanna, took a deep breath from outside and smiled before closing the door._

_"The weather is so lovely today" Hanna commented and Aggie was taking off her gloves "What do you think of the weather dear?" _

_"Mother..." said Aggie as she took off her hat to reveal shoulder length bright red hair; a fluffy, curly bunch of yellow hair was and it was resting against her fore head; two flareon ears sprung into place a top her head. "You know perfectly well that I hate water"_

_"Oh honey" said Hanna smiling and waving her hand nonchalantly "Just because you changed into a flareon, doesn't mean that you have to dislike what the flareon do" Aggie smirked and set the little girl on a chair before removing her rain coat. _

_"Then I guess I'll have to come up with a better explanation as to why you haven't paid you electric bills" the red head said and the her blue haired mother blushed _

_"Alright, maybe the instincts do kick in, but I can't stand the site of a light bulb" Hanna said and shivered. Aggie and her daughters laughed, and Hanna laughed too..._

-End flashback-

Jenna smiled in remembrance.

"Good ol' Gran'ma" she said "She never did have any electric appliances in the house" she set her cup down and wove her fingers together, resting her chin on them, no longer smiling "I should have asked them how they changed into eons, I never really thought of it because they had always been like that, and April and I had always been eevees" she stared out at the rain "If mom and dad hadn't been killed... and if Gran'ma or even great Gram'pa were alive..." Tears built up and Joey walked across the table to sit on his back legs and to put a paw on the shoulder

"Hey, there was no way you could have known this would happen" he said "And what's done is done, and we can't change it" the espeon girl whipped away some stray tears "and we can't worry about the past. We'll figure it out, even if it takes a while, and we won't give up until we do" he smiled gently "Besides, if the past had been changed, do you think you would have met me? Or the others? Heck you wouldn't even be here. You'd be on the other side of Johto." Jenna though a moment and nodded slowly

"I guess" she said "But it doesn't change the fact that I miss them" the blonde eevee nodded solemnly

"I know, and that will never change" he said sadly "But we can't just wallow about things we should have, or shouldn't have done. They'd want us to keep going and to live life to the fullest" Jenna smiled lightly and pulled the eevee turned teen into a hug

"You're right" she said "We'll find out on our own" she yawned lightly and her eyes drooped "But I think we should get a little more rest. I can tell its going to be a long day tomorrow..."

After putting away the dishes in the sink they all went back to their sleeping quarters, Sparky and Lilly to the second floor and Jenna, Joey and Penny to the master bedroom.

Lilly walked in stride with the Jolteon

-Sparky, do you think Jenna will turn back into a human?- she asked -and her koi and the others?- Sparky stopped before the ramp case, thinking a moment

-I don't know- he said truthfully -It would be fine to all the pokemon if she doesn't, but to the rest of the town? he shook his head If she wants to fit in with the humans she has to. Though I have no clue how they're going to do it, they have to if they want to fit in again- Lilly nodded sadly and Sparky started up stairs

-Right- she said and followed. She went to a small towel in a corner, one that she had asked Jenna for that very morning because she couldn't have anyone else giving her anything, unless she wanted Rose to chase her every day. She patted one corner of the towel away to reveal the feather she had gotten from Corey and she flopped down on the blanket on her back, having the feather in her paws. She looked at it a minute and smiled, her eyes slowly closing, and soon going into dreams about flying with her own set of wings as she curled up on her towel

-----

Jenna sat up quickly in bed, slightly panting and her espeon ears drooping down in a tired manner. He hadn't been asleep all that long, maybe 20 minutes, but a dream had woken her up suddenly...

_[Jenna stared into darkness, nothing around, no trees, no walls, not even a visible floor, but darkness. She was in her espeon girl form and she felt a great instinct to flea from the darkness. She heard it then, cackles of men and women and laughter and yells. She tried to get up and run but her legs wouldn't move. There was a sudden flash of light that she felt afraid of, that it would hurt if it hit her. She had to shut her eyes from the blast but it never hit her. She slowly opened her eyes to see the room was light now. A swift sound of air rushing by caught her attention and she looked to the right to see a bright blue silhouette on four legs running away at an enormous speed. She only caught a glimpse of red eyes before it disappeared into the light...]_

The violet haired teen took in a deep breath, looking to Joey who lay next to her, the blonde eevee asleep still. She sighed and looked out the window at the light rain now; it had let up some and was now down to a drizzle. Jenna ran her fingers through her hair and sighed once more. Had that dream been another sick joke from the Dream Modifier of Teem Rocket? Or was it just a dream? Or it could have been some sort of sign or premonition? She lie back down and shut her eyes. And she would have to ask Dove if seeing red eyes in her dreams was a good thing or not...

----------------------------------------------------

Jenna: More cliffy! -laughs evily-

Review please!


End file.
